The Blazing Desire
by unrealxXx
Summary: This is a story about a young boy with a dark secret and the struggles he has to overcome. With the factors of love, secrets, and betrayal, what will happen Cody? will he ever live a normal life and find true love? Please Rate and Review
1. Feelings

**_Chapter 1 - Feelings_**

* * *

It's an odd feeling when you are depressed. People always use the term "broken heart" to explain how they feel when they are depressed.

The term itself is quite vague, but it is true. Depression is a horrible feeling that takes time to heal and always leaves scars. Some people

even claim that this feeling causes physical pain. Pain... that lingers in your heart. For the Past year, a 14 year old boy by the name of Cody

Martin has been getting a taste of that feeling. In the next few weeks however, the depression will only get greater and eventually consume him.

For the past hour Cody has been up. Cody lives in the Tipton Hotel, on the 23rd floor. He currently resides there with his mother Carrie and his 15

minute older brother Zack. Today was the first day of high school and Cody spent the past 20 minutes trying to wake up his older brother.

"Zack wake up! the bus will be here in 10 minutes" Zack shifted uncomfortably in his bed, not wanting to let go of his warm covers.

"Zack I swear if your not getting up, I'm gonna leave without you" came the yell again.

"Geez calm down Cody" replied a sleepy, yawning Zack.

"Im calm, but you have to hurry. You don't want to miss the first day of High School do you?" replied his younger brother.

After a minor intrinsic conflict, Zack finally decided to let go of the covers and get up from his bed. He was pretty tired from the previous night

and had an excruciating headache. Today was Monday, and yesterday was his final night of being a free-spirited boy, before making the transition

from middle school to high school. He spent the previous night partying with some of his friends and went all out. Alcohol was involved and naturally

Zack had to be the star of the party. He stayed up later than he ever has and drank until he passed out cold. Details from the prior night were still

foggy and scarce, but Zack didn't care. He knew that today was a new beginning, a fresh clean slate. Today was the start of high school. As Zack

walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he reminisced about all the good days and all the fun he had in Jr high. Middle school was a breeze

for Zack. He was very talkative and the girls always fell victim to his charm. Cody on the other hand, was not as lucky. He loved doing schoolwork

and was a straight A's student. This caused him to be isolated, since nobody at that age cared much for school. Cody was constantly picked on by

bullies and was forced to do their homework for them. Since he was naturally a very quiet and self dependent boy, he would never tell his mom

or his principal that bullies were assaulting him on a daily basis. This caused Cody's esteem to drop and his efficacy to plunge even lower. Cody's

struggles ate away at him like some morbidly appalling disease. He was all alone and had nobody to share his grief with. The only time he got a

break from the constant bullying was when Zack showed up and watched over him. This is why he valued his relationship with Zack more than

anything in the world. Cody loved Zack. This love however, was no ordinary brotherly love. Cody had very strong feelings towards his brother.

When he was knocked down to the floor and lay there helpless, Zack would stretch out his arm to pick him up. Cody's face would illuminate and

happiness would ensue. "My knight in shining armor has rescued me again" he thought to himself. Cody's spirit would shimmer as he stared

affectionately at his older brother. Boy did he love it when Zack protected him. Something about that just turned him on in a way which was just not

comprehendible.

As Zack finished brushing his teeth, he heard what sounded like a wild animal's shriek.

"ZACK!!! FOR THE LAST TIME"

"Im coming" yelled an out of breath Zack, who had nearly tripped on his untied shoelaces. As he got entered the living room, Cody frown turned into a smile.

"OK lets get going then shall we?" asked a happier looking Cody.

That was odd. Zack has not seen Cody this happy in months. What has changed so drastically? Regardless, both twins kissed their mother goodbye and left

the apartment. The 23 floor elevator ride hasn't changed Cody's mood either. He still had that smile on his face and Zack could not understand why. They

had passed by Maddie on their way out, the candy counter girl waved to them.

"not now sweet thang, were in a rush" said Zack.

Maddie laughed and rolled her eyes as if saying "whatever".

"she loves me you know?" said Zack, "all the girls do, that's just how i roll"

Cody giggled. "Your so full of it Zack, you crack me up".

Finally the Martin brothers exited the Tipton and there they saw a bus waiting for them.

As the twins got on the bus, Cody's smile broadened, and Zack's questions started haunting him again. Something was definitely different. Was he seeing a

different Cody here? perhaps a more confident one? He couldn't quite grasp it.

"here, we got an open seat in the back" said Cody.

"Dibs on the window" Zack said.

As they sat down, Zack started thinking about his brother again and decided to ask him. "Hey Codes, i need to ask you something".

"what's up?" asked Cody.

"well... for the past year you have seemed so depressed. I know you had it bad in middle school, but you took it to a whole new level.

You cried alot when you were alone, didn't hang out much with your friends, and spent most of the time reading. Here you are today looking so happy and cheerful. I just wanna know, what's the occasion?"

Cody seemed relaxed and then whispered in his brother's ear.

"Middle School is over, were starting anew and as long as I have you by my side, I know that I'm safe". As soon as these words parted his lips,

Cody gave his older brother a warm, heartfelt hug. A hug? well that was certainly odd. Although it seemed strange to Zack, he did not care.

His brother's happiness was all that mattered to him, and if it meant Cody would be more affectionate, he didn't mind.

As the bus kept going, so did Cody's mind. His thoughts were drifting along with the passing blocks. He was thinking about High School and what awaited him.

Was this really going to be any different? He knew that the bullies which have been bothering him for years, were transferring there too. Mitch and Jeff were

the ones that gave Cody the hardest time. He had still remembered the time where they beat him up for not doing their homework. He has many bruises on

his chest that he was forced to conceal them for weeks. Cody didn't like it when his brother found out. As much as he wanted to tell Zack, he was not willing

to be his brother in danger. He... loved Zack, but not in a gay way or anything. He wasn't gay. no no no. That was just plain wrong. Imagine being in love with

your brother. What would Zack say? what would the world say? No matter how much he had thought about it, he knew that it was never going to happen

between the two of them. But as he turned his head and stared at his brother, a warm feeling took over his entire body. Zack was just... hot.

He was sitting there listening to his iPod and rocking out to "Love Gun" by KISS, Cody's favorite song. Every time Zack moved his head in a rocking motion,

his hair would wave, and Cody's heart would melt. Zack's hair was pretty blonde and smelled good, his body was sleek, and his lips looked so tasty.

Even though the Martin brothers shared many physical similarities, Zack was definitely the manlier one. He had a larger body frame, and sounded a bit older.

As Cody got engulfed in Zack's charm, he was starting to imagine things and his mind drifted into yet another fantasy.

In this fantasy, Him and Zack were already dating, and were preparing to make love. Zack had finished unbuttoning his shirt and was staring at Cody seductively

with his index finger over his lower lip. Cody automatically got a hard on. Zack got closer and so did Cody. Zack's lips were nearing and Cody thought he was going to wet himself.

within a few seconds, their lips met. His older brother's lips were a symphony of flavor. After smooching for a few minutes, Cody subtlety entered his tongue into Zack's mouth.

He was lurking inside his brother's mouth and savored every moment. Finally he had hit the treasure, Zack's tongue. As both their tongues got intertwined, their saliva mixed

and Cody couldn't handle it. He was so horny and couldn't control himself. Being his older brother, Zack immediately noticed his brother's longing and was happy to comply.

As he broke apart from the kiss, he went on to remove Cody's shirt and slid his tongue down his brother's hairless chest. What a beautiful chest this was. There was not a

single hair on it, and the minor tan made it look even better. Cody's nipples were rock hard, Zack noticed it momentarily. He knew what Cody's weak spot was.

He slid his tongue down to Cody's left nipple and started kissing it passionately. What followed after that drove Cody insane. Zack was now licking the circumference of

his nipple and not touching the middle. He could hear Cody moaning with pleasure as his brother's soft tongue was brushing his entire nipple. The biting was his favorite part,

Zack knew when and exactly how hard to apply it. He started nibbling on the nipple slowly and fervidly. Cody was already up to a point where he started whispering softly.

"Zackie, Zackie, oh Zaaaaaaackie" The last one came out especially soft.

"umm you OK Cody?" asked a concerned looking Zack.

As he heard his brother's reply, he awoke from his fantasy and landed back into the cruel cold world. within seconds, Cody had descended from his heavenly bliss to the

harsh, acrid world surrounding him.

"WOAH! what the hell was I thinking? that's my brother" Cody thought as he came back to his senses. Dammit, he had let his imagination get the best of him...again.

The time to act like a child was over, and he needed to start focusing on his priorities. Zack was not his priority, school was. Getting good grades, getting a college scholarship

and transfer to a good university without having to pay. Making some new friends would be great too, and maybe, just maybe get a girlfriend. That would be nice wouldn't it?

Then he can finally stop all of this "brotherly love" rubbish and get back to reality.

As Cody sat there thinking away and contemplating what would be, Zack snapped his fingers.

"Earth to Cody, come in Cody.

"whaa? what happened"

Zack laughed.

"Your funny Codster, you were spacing out for the past 15 minutes. Anyway were here. lets get off the bus then, shall we"

"yeah... let's" replied a dazed Cody.

As the twins got off of the bus, they started walking towards the entrance.

The first day of High School was about to begin.

* * *

Well there you have it. This is my first ever story, and i really hope you will enjoy it. As a fair warning, im letting you all know now that this story will

not be sex driven. There will be sex in here, and i guarantee quality scenes. but this story is more about love, secrets, betrayal, and struggle.

I will try to post 2-3 chapters a week if college work doesn't kill me. please R&R!! thanks ^_^


	2. The First Day

**_Chapter 2 - The First Day_**

**9:00 AM **

As the two brothers entered their new school building, they noticed some major differences. There no longer were colorful pictures being displayed

on the walls. Rather there were term papers hung on the boards, displaying students skills in literature. The hallways seemed plainer, and the teachers who

all stood there did not seem as friendly. One Man stood out particularly. He did not seem friendly. He looked to be about 50 years old, and his facial expression

was quite stern. He wore a dark suit and a tie, while keeping his gray hair gelled back. As the students were lined up in the massive hallway, he started to speak.

His voice was sturdy and not in the least friendly.

"I am Principal Seymour" said the older looking man.

"Everybody will be assigned to their classes shortly, but let me be the first one to welcome you to high school. Elementary school was all fun and games, but this

is high school. We expect everybody to do their best and maintain a certain grade average. If you do not, then we see no reason to have you here. This is a serious

high school and we expect you to be serious students."

As Principal Seymour finished his less-than-welcoming speech, Zack was shivering "Cody I'm totally screwed. This Seymour dude will have me out before you know it"

His brother sensed his fear, and grabbed his hand to reassure him.  
"Don't you worry Zackie, I will be there for you and help you study, we will get through this together". Cody put lots of emphasis on the word "together".

"Hey thanks brother, but can you please let go of my hand? it's kinda gay"

"oh sorry, i didn't realize i was still holding it"

Zack gave Cody a doubtful look, and Cody blushed.

"well then.... I'll go check my schedule, umm... see you in lunch kay?"

"yup" replied a confused Zack.

**12:00 PM **

Cody has already gotten through 3 classes. Although he enjoyed a challenge, he knew that this was going to be much harder than it seemed.

Math, Biology, and English were not as simple as he thought. He would start studying as soon as he got home, so much for free time.  
Either way, it was lunch time and he told Zack he'd meet him in the cafeteria. He started heading down to the basement floor, where he was

told the lunch room was located. As he got downstairs, he smelled pizza and followed his nose until he eventually reached it. The cafeteria was huge!

where the hell would he find Zack? Since him and his brother did not own cell phones yet, he didn't know how to find him. "whatever i guess ill bump into him later"

he thought. Cody got on the line and took out 3 dollars for the pizza lunch. As he got his lunch, he headed to an empty table and seated himself. The thought of

sitting alone made Cody feel uneasy, after all the past 8 years of his life he had been sitting alone. He never had much friends. The only friends he had were Zack's

friends, which Cody assumed only talked to him, because they felt bad for him. Cody's main problem was that just as his feminine looks suggested, he was very sensitive.

He was not ashamed to cry in movies, and he always wanted to talk things out. He spoke softly and was always shy around people. In addition to that, he always wore clean

cloths and made sure that he looks presentable. Kids his age just didn't care for those things. To top it all off, his hobbies were different than everyone else's. While Kids his

age loved wrestling and cars, Cody enjoyed a good novel and baking. His personality really caused his life to suck, and so far it seemed to continue. Cody sighed.

With Zack it was the complete opposite. He loved being dirty, be it physical appearance or his state of mind. He was loud, Obnoxious, talkative, and always surrounded by a mob.

He was into what was "in" at the time. Be it video games, TV shows, movies, or even booze. Zack liked being part of the action, and unlike Cody was very popular. As Cody was

drowning in his own agony, a glimpse of light caught his eye. Was that Zack down by the other table? He immediately got up and walked over to the table on the far left.

What he saw didn't shock him in the least. There was a whole group of guys and girls sitting there and discussing the latest "Saw" movie, and of course Zack was leading the conversation.

Damn, Zack was good, no, he was amazing. He was so smooth, and knew how to express himself so well. Why couldn't he do that? They are twins dammit! why was Zack better than him at everything?

"Hey cody! CODY!" yelled Zack.

"Hey how's it going" replied Cody with his soft feminine voice.

"Yo come here bro"

"kay"

"Have a seat brotha. Let me introduce you to the gang"

After giving his a brief introduction to everyone, he pointed at a pretty brown haired girl.

"this is Lillian, I told her all about you. She is very interested in you. I told her about that time you beat up that guy for not doing your homework, and how you made him cry.

She loves hardcore guys like you Code, and she has recently dumped her boyfriend."

"umm Zack, can I talk to you for a second.

"sure"

"In PRIVATE"

"ok...."

Zack gave half a wave to his cronies.

"Be right back peeps"

He then pointed at the other girls sitting next to him.

"And don't you go dying on me babe"

She giggled in a giddy manner.

As they walked away from the table, Cody seemed furious.

"Ok Zack, just what the hell do you think your doing?" he asked.

"WHAT?" asked an innocent looking Zack.

"don't play dumb with me. You know I can't stand when you make up lies about me, especially if it is to impress a girl. I told you, when i meet the right one,

I will ask her out myself. I don't need your bullshit to help me score a chick."

Zack looked offended.

"Well when are you going to be ready? huh? Your always at home minding your own business and you never socialize. You can't expect some chick to just show

up at our door and ask for Cody Martin. It just doesn't work that way! You should be taking advantage of this moment and thanking me for making your life easier.

Do you always want to be dull? lighten up and have fun for once."

That really pissed Cody off. Doesn't he get it? he doesn't want a "chick" or a "babe", he wants him, he wants his brother, he wants Zack. Cody felt his eyes getting teary

and these thoughts filled his mind again. He couldn't look his brother in the eye right now. He was angry as well as depressed and about to burst out crying any minute.

"Look Zack, I'll be going now, cya at home"

"Cody wait!"

But his mind was made up. Cody turned around, grabbed his backpack, and marched out of the room and onto his next class.

Zack looked on with disappointment, knowing that Cody was definitely hiding something from him.

**3:00 PM **

The bell signaling the end of the day has rung, and for the first time in his life, Cody was glad to be leaving school. Nothing has changed.

He was still a dorky loser who could not handle the tiniest bit of pressure, and Zack was still the popular one.  
As Cody headed to his locker he saw something that caused all of his held back tears to finally flow. Ever hear the saying "the straw that broke the camel's back"?

well this is certainly what Cody felt at that moment. The entire day was a bad experience and the load just kept piling up on Cody. This minor straw was something that

Cody has seen many times, but for some reason this time it hurt more than ever. Standing by his locker was Zack, except there was somebody else standing there with him.

Her name was Lillian, the girl that Zack tried to set Cody up with. Both of them were sharing a passionate kiss, and tongue was involved. Cody stared in anguish as he saw Zack

groping her ass and continue to eat at her face. Cody dropped all of his books and started to run. He ran like he never had before, tears pouring down his pretty face, and his hair

blowing in the cold wind. He had left his backpack behind, along with all his hopes and dreams for a new beginning. In a single moment his whole world has shattered before him.

Cody ran and ran without any destination in mind, and he just kept on running.

Lillian smiled as she picked up Cody's dropped books.

"See that Zack? he was watching, and here are all of his books. I told you that my plan would work, and now you see the truth"

"damn... I guess you're right."

"I told you, my sister is gay, I know how they act. The minute i glanced at your brother I knew that he was one of them."

"I... I can't believe it though, Cody is... gay?"

"not just gay, he's gay for you, and that makes it a whole lot worse"

Zack suddenly got very nervous.

"what do i do?"

"I say kick his ass. Knock some sense into his homo brain, maybe then he will go for some pussy instead of being a fucking fag. I can't stand the faggots, they make me sick!"

"but he's my brother, my twin! we grew up together, we did everything concurrently." replied a scared Zack.

"Well like i said, my sister is a lesbian. When i found out, I called a bunch of my male friends and we did something very... unpleasant to her."

"what did you do?"

Lillian got a twisted smile on her face.

"well we shaved her head bald, then we covered her up in a blanket and beat her to a bloody pulp. She moved out of the house as soon as the hospital cleared her."

Zack was really scared at this point. What has he done? did he actually just kiss this monster? His poor poor brother. How must have he felt all those years?

being neglected and all alone. And now he has to deal with... this?

"so tell me Zack, what will you do? kick his ass with a crowbar?"

Zack finally manned up. He had been Cody's protector all these years, and now Cody needed him more than ever.

"Listen to me bitch, I am warning you. If you ever so much as lay a finger on my brother, I will beat your ass until you drop dead, do you hear me?"

Lillian was taken aback at those words and replied angrily.

"wow another fag defender! Why are you defending this homo so much?"

Zack shouted this time.

"this homo, happens to be my fucking BROTHER! and if you ever mention any of this to him, I swear i will hurt you and all of your friends."

"understood, now get the hell out of my sight, homo lover"

With these words, Lillian dropped Cody's books yet again, and left the locker area.

Zack picked them up and put them in his backpack. He was not looking forward to getting home, tonight was going to be very very awkward.

He needed to speak with Cody asap, before His younger brother would do something dreadful that both of them would regret,

just like Cody, Zack started running, except that he knew where he was going.... home.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story is going to get really intense starting here, and the tone will get darker. I will try to get another 2-3 chapters in this week.

I have many crazy ideas and twists for this story and am deciding what to put in, and what to save for my next one. Keep checking in, I promise this story will get

better by the chapter. Im planning on making this story very long, that's why you are reading a very detailed one. I promise quality sex scenes in the future, I just

don't know exactly when. Anyway please R&R!

Happy Martin Luthor King Day =)


	3. A Wish Comes True

**_Chapter 3 - A wish comes true_**

Zack was completely out of breath as he entered the Tipton. He had spent the last 20 minutes running like an adrenaline junkie,

hoping to make it home before it was too late. Zack hasn't actually seen Cody storm off, but he took Lillian's word for it, and the

dropped books affirmed what he had feared. As Zack got on the elevator, he was counting the seconds nervously.

"Come on, come on, COME ON"

Zack wasn't being himself, he was extremely worried. He had a feeling that something was very very wrong and unless he did

something about it, there would be horrendous consequences. Finally the elevator signaled the 23rd floor and the doors opened.

Zack then grabbed his key, opened his apartment door, and walked in to an unlit apartment. As soon as he closed the door, he

ran into his and Cody's room to find it unlit and empty.

"Cody are you here?" yelled a frightened Zack.

Only silence responded.

"Cody? mom? ANYBODY?"

still nothing.

Zack felt a high tension arising, his brother could be anywhere and he was home alone not able to do a damn thing about it.

Zack started heading to the kitchen, maybe he would find a note from his mother explaining her absence. When he entered

the kitchen, he immediately noticed a note on the table.

"Hey Zack/Cody, whichever one of you guys see it first. I have a show starting at 2 and will be back at around 5. There is some

leftover casserole in the fridge, it should keep you fed till im back, love mom."

Zack glanced at his watch.

Only 3:40. Another hour and twenty minutes until mom returns from her show. He had to find Cody and explain all of this to him,

but where was he? what could he possibly do to find him? This was it. Cody was gone and Zack was utterly helpless. There was nothing

that could be done, and that killed Zack. He was always there to protect his baby brother, and today was the day that he no longer was able to do that.

Zack placed his head on the kitchen table and did something that he hasn't done in years, he started to cry. The tears flew from his eyes and onto the

table, his eyelids felt heavy and eventually Zack fell asleep in his agony.

An angel was calling out to him, out of the sky, the voice was familiar and close, yet it seemed millions of miles away. As Zack was trying to make out

what the angel had said, he heard it clearer every time, until eventually he heard it perfectly.

"Come on Zack, get up"

Wait a minute, that was no angel! that was his younger brother Cody.

Zack woke up and jumped right out of his.... bed? hasn't he fell asleep in the kitchen?

"Finally your up, dammit your such a lazy bum" Cody said.

"CODY oh my god CODY!"

Zack got out of his bed and embraced his brother with the most passionate hug he had ever given anyone. Cody blushed.

"hey take it easy dude, you can let go now" "No... never... I thought i had lost you, I was worried sick about you, i won't let go of you, not now, not ever."

Cody started crying on his brothers shoulder.

"you knew? how long did you know for?"

Zack was still locked in a hug with Cody.

"I just found out today, I pretended to kiss that bitch to confirm my haunch, Oh cody I'm so sorry, I should have seen it earlier, the way you always stared at

me and all. You were always so needy and you consistently kept throwing hints my way. I was blind and stupid, but i promise you it will change, I will change.

From now on, were together in everything."

"Oh Zackie, my Zackie, I love you so much, I have always loved you."

"I love you too Cody"

Both brothers were still hugging and crying on each others shoulders. For the next few minutes they had stayed in the same position and remained silent.

One of the perks of being twins is communication without language. The twins were fully corresponding to one another, but not a single word had left their mouths.

Zack was the first to break the silence as well as the hug.

"Cody I need to ask you something."

"anything" replied his brother.

"How exactly did i get in here? I recall falling asleep on the kitchen table."

"well... mom saw that you were worn out and decided to carry you to bed."

Zack seemed alarmed.

"But she said she will be here at 5... wait a minute, what time is it now?"

"It's 8... mom told me that she had another show and will be back around midnight."

"Midnight? are you sure?"

"yeah positive."

Zack got an idea in his head.

"Cody, I'm really worn out, I did spend the day looking for you. Let me get a quick shower in, and then we can catch up."

"OK cool, ill be in the living room watching some TV."

"Alright cya soon."

Zack grabbed his Towel and bathrobe and entered the bathroom. He had turned on the hot water to the max, just like he loved it.

As the hot water sprinkled above him and onto his body, he felt the day's load come off with the actual dirt that was departing his body.

He had been through one hell of a day. Is that what Cody's whole life has been like? a wild never ending roller coaster ride with no destination or hope?

Zack really felt bad for his brother. His poor bother has been through hell, while he was making out with random sluts. Zack was prepared to do anything

for his brother just about now.... anything. As he stood in the shower contemplating what he was going to do, he got an idea. It required a major sacrifice on

his part, even though he loved Cody, he was still not gay. He was very attracted to girls and nothing would ever change that. Zack's mind was really in a dilemma

about now. Would he do it or not? He knew that the whole world would consider it wrong, but no matter how he looked at it, it felt like the right thing to do,

and he was going to do it.

Cody sat by the TV watching ESPN. He never liked sports very much, but there was nothing else on at the time, so he decided to watch the local basketball game.

After about 20 minutes Cody heard his name being called. As he turned around to face Zack, his jaw dropped and nearly hit the ground. Zack was wearing nothing

but his bathrobe and he had the most devilish seductive look in his eyes.

"Hey there Coco."

Coco? Zack hasn't called him that since they were in the 4th grade!

"umm Zack what are you doing?" asked a confused younger brother.

"what you always wanted me to" responded Zack.

"I know how long you have been waiting for this... for me. Today your wish has come true. I am here for you Coco. You are after all my baby brother,

aren't older brothers supposed to take care of their baby brothers?"

Cody didn't know what to say, he was so shocked, yet so happy. Before he even managed to emit a sound from his lips, Cody got a huge erection which showed through his spongebob PJs.

"Hehe, i'll take that as a yes baby" Said Zack.

Before Cody knew what was happening, Zack approached him and leaned over his head. The next moment came faster than a speeding bullet. Zack had kissed him.

Cody was still lying on the couch and maintaining firm control over the remote as this was happening. Zack didn't stop, and Cody didn't want him to. He started kissing his brother

right back passionately. Cody had spent the past few years fantasizing about those lips, and here he was tasting them and savoring every bit. Zack's lips were so tasty.

They were wet and the inside of his mouth was moist and inviting. Cody slipped his tongue inside and slowly started licking Zack upper lip from within. Zack let out a moan,

He could no longer deny it, he loved every second of it. Fuck the girls, Cody was all he ever needed, it's a shame he couldn't see that earlier. Zack's arm now reached around

the back of Cody's hair, and he started stroking it lovingly. Cody's body went numb with pleasure, this was it, it was really happening between the two of them. Cody now took

it a bit further just like in his fantasy earlier in the day, Cody kept moving his tongue inside Zack's mouth seeking the ultimate treasure. after a few seconds of searching, Cody

had hit the jackpot. As Zack and Cody's tongues intertwined, the pleasure doubled. Zack was now lying on top of his baby brother and dry humping him mildly. Cody was loving it,

he slipped his hand under Zack's robe and grabbed onto his bare ass, it was soft and cushiony. Zack was a bit chubby, and Cody loved that. Both brothers were still locked in the

passionate kiss and felt the ecstasy of their lips meeting and eating at one another. Cody was still playing with Zack's butt, it was so cozy, as if it were made for a human hand to

mingle with. Zack had finally lifted his head from Cody's and stared his brother straight in the eyes. He was so beautiful, it's amazing how he had failed to notice it earlier. Cody was

the slimmer, more feminine version of himself, and that made him so hard. Zack now possessed a massive erection of his own.

Cody smiled.

His left had was still latched on Zack's cheek, however his right hand was free. Zack was now fully sitting on top of Cody, his legs spread apart, and his cock hanging staring

Cody right in the face.

Cody's smile broadened.

He took his free hand and finally did what he has been dying to do for years. He has grabbed onto Zack's uncircumcised 5 inch dick and started to move it back and forth.

Zack let out a moan of pleasure and joy. This was great, only him and his brother having the time of their lives.

"oh yeah, oh baby, keep it going Coco" yelled an excited Zack.

Cody kept jerking him for the next few minutes, and Zack just kept moaning with delight. It felt so damn good, nobody has ever touched Zack's dick before, he was glad that Cody was the first to do so.

Cody spoke up.

"Zackie, Your dick is so beautiful, and it feel so great in my hand, but I want it in my mouth... now!"

"ask and you shall receive dear brother" replied a happy Zack Cody giggled.

Zack then took his massive erection and stuffed Cody's pretty mouth with it.

The pleasure he had felt at that moment was immense. There were no words in the entire English vocabulary to describe how good it felt. Cody's mouth was so warm, and wet.

Cody also sealed his mouth shut so that the heat wouldn't escape. As he moved his head back and forth, Zack got even hornier and grabbed hold of Cody's hair.

"Oh yeah... oooh Coco please don't stop, keep on going." Cody was showing no sign of slowing down.

He was all over Zack's cock and he loved it. Cody was now deep throating Zack and used his right hand to massage Zack's hairless balls. Zack let out another moan.

Cody was using his tongue effectively too. He was licking the inside of Zack's foreskin while blowing him. Zack was on the verge of exploding and he knew it.

"Cody im gonna come!!!" he managed to yell.

And then it happened. Zack had busted inside Cody's mouth. Cody however, kept on sucking. "Oh Cody you are amazing, your lips, your mouth.... oooh Cody"

Cody kept on going, wanting to get every last drop of semen that Zack has ejaculated from his beautiful, hairless, uncircumcised, 5 inch cock.

Zack smiled, and when Cody was done blowing his brother so did he. His mouth was now covered in cum and some was dripping down his chin.

"Let me get that for you" said Zack.

Zack proceeded and slowly licked his own cum from Cody's chin. Before they knew it, the two of them were at a full blown make out session again.

Cody managed to sneak a look at the clock. It was 10:00 PM. They had 2 more hours to fool around. Cody didn't know what's going to happen in the future,

but for the next two hours, he was going to make sure that him and Zack were gonna get closer than ever.

* * *

Didn't think it was gonna happen huh? Well there it is, the first sex scene of the story, i sure hope you enjoyed that. If not, please leave some feedback telling me how to make it better.

Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Anyway expect some good scenes and twists in the coming chapters, I got some really great ideas and cannot wait until they are implemented.

Anyway it's 2:00 AM here and i got class tomorrow, so I am off to bed. Expect another 2 chapters or so this week. Please R&R, thanks a bunch =D


	4. Surprise

**_Chapter 4 - Surprise_**

It was 7:00 AM and the alarm was ringing. Although the alarm emitted the most irritating sound, Cody woke up with an immeasurable smile on his face.

Last night his wish, his lifelong dream had come true. Zack had finally given in and made love to him, well sort of love anyway. Unfortunately as Zack was

preparing to penetrate Cody and make it official, they heard their mother outside the door and were forced to stop. It really sucked, because Cody was turned

on and ready to take it in. The fun didn't stop there however, after they kissed their mother goodnight, they had moved the party into Zack's bed. The twins

spent the next few hours cuddling and making out passionately. Cody was on the verge of tears many times during this encounter. It had all seemed very unreal

to him. For the past few years, this was him dream, his fantasy, a mere fictitious thought that had haunted him. Cody never actually thought that it would come

to this. Of course it was a reason to be happy, but Cody saw it a bit differently. His whole life he had been a victim, an emotional wreck that needed attention and

has never received it. Cody didn't believe in happy fairy tale endings, he was pretty pessimistic about life in general due to his bad experiences. Although he was only

14, he had suffered through much. His parents divorcing really tore him up, even though Zack managed to get through it pretty fast, Cody was the more emotional

one and had a hard time managing it. He was never athletic which isolated him even further from all of the jocks in school, and his grades were always high, which

ensured much jealousy and beatings. All in all Cody had it pretty rough and he finally broke loose during the previous night. While he was cuddling with Zack, he told

his older brother everything down to every last detail. Surprisingly enough, Zack proved to be a good listener, and spent the night comforting his baby brother,

assuring him everything will be fine.

"Listen Coco, were together now, and I will be by your side forever. I want you to promise me something. Never ever hold back what's in your mind. Im a changed person,

I have never understood what you went through before, and i didn't know how much i meant to you. I promise you that i will be there for you and make sure that your life

is easier and more enjoyable."

Zack's words from the prior night still lingered in Cody's heart. It was by far the most amazing night he ever spent. It felt so good to finally open up to someone,

especially if that someone was his brother, his lover.

The alarm kept ringing.

Cody finally woke up and hit the snooze button to shut it off.

"Hey Zacky, wake up sweetie."

Zack groaned.

"C'mon Zacky, school's starting in 2 hours and we gotta get ready"

Zack opened his eyes, but seemed really exhausted. "Ughh school again? dammit im not in the mood"

"Neither am I" Cody replied "but it's gotta be done, lets go"

Zack laughed,

"Look at my baby brother taking charge, you know Coco, that kinda turns me on"

Cody smiled, god did he love it when his brother called him Coco, it just completely melted him. Zack turned over in his bed and suddenly got an extremely devilish look in his eye.

"You know.... Cody, I was thinking and i decided. I just can't go to school today... not without any motivation, perhaps you have something in mind? something that will... give me the boost i need?"

Cody shrugged as he got closer to Zack.

"I know just the thing"

He then leaned over and kissed his older brother on the lips. He was now stroking tenderly through Zack's wavy blonde hair, and continued kissing him at will.

Zack seemed to really enjoy this as he grabbed Cody's cute butt and continued the make out session. The twins' tongues have once again met and their saliva had mixed,

Cody was not laying right on top of Zack as the kissing persisted.

"Boys are you in there?" asked Carey.

Cody automatically broke the kiss off "Yes mom, were here. Im trying to wake up Zack"

Carey laughed.

"Well good luck, that might take some work"

"Not anymore" said Zack, he then winked at Cody

"I seem to have gotten the motivation i needed for today."

Cody giggled, and smacked his brother's butt lightly. He didn't want his mom to hear it after all, but he couldn't help it. He was in love and he loved it.

It was 2:00 PM, Cody's last class of the day was English. The cute blonde was really bored which was bizarre, considering his usual interest in school.

Zack promised to meet him during lunch and hadn't shown up. Cody was upset as well as confused, why did Zack not show up? did he forget? or did he simply get caught up doing something else?

Either way Cody was unhappy and he hoped to get an answer from Zack after school was over. Finally the bell rung, it was 3:00 o'clock. "So for homework I expect a 3 page summery, typed and

double spaced, discussing chapters 5 - 9 in Lord of the Flies." said Mr. Poinsett.

"class dismissed."

Cody was excited and nervous at the same time. He was hoping to see his brother and get some answers. He went to his locker hoping to spot Zack, but to no avail, he was nowhere to be found.

As Cody placed his books in the locker, he felt somebody staring at him, he turned around and saw Lillian, the only other person that knew his secret. Lillian looked... scary.

She had a very cold look in her eye and kept glaring at Cody menacingly. Did she know about him and Zack? impossible! they hadn't even seen each other yet, he was just being paranoid.

Cody then got his backpack and left the building, while being closely watched by Lillian. As Cody entered the Tipton, he bumped into Mr. Moseby.

"Hey Mr. Moseby, did you see Zack anywhere? I can't seem to find him."

Mr. Moseby seemed displeased.

"Well Cody, you better find him and get a leash on that boy, I don't want him causing a ruckus down here, I have important guests coming here today

and I expect everything to go smooth, do we understand each other?"

"y... yes Mr. Moseby" replied a nervous Cody.

Moseby grinned widely,

"Splendid! then i shall be off."

Cody then parted ways with Moseby and got into the elevator, hopefully Zack was upstairs. The 23rd floor showed on the elevator as it opened it's doors,

Cody got out and unlocked his apartment. The lights were off and the house seemed abandoned. Cody turned on the lights and decided to get his homework over with first,

he had no idea where Zack was but he wasn't too concerned for the time being. Cody then entered his room, and to his perplexity he found an envelope sitting on his bed with a brief heading that was titled:

"To Cody".

Cody opened up the envelope and found 2 movie tickets inside, along with a note from his brother.

_Dear Cody,  
_

_Im sorry that you missed me in school today, I was being evasive on purpose.  
_

_I know that it's kind of early, we haven't even dated for two days yet, but this is something that i feel i must do. Enclosed are two movie tickets to the 6:00 o'clock _

_showing of "Avatar". I want you to meet me in the mall at approximately 5:30. Cya soon.  
_

_Love Zack 3_

Cody was so moved, that he actually started to tear. His own brother has arranged a date? just for the two of them? Cody was overwhelmed with happiness,

a date tonight was just what he needed, Zack was the best boyfriend ever!

Cody dropped his homework, it was 4:30 PM and he had a date to prepare for. Cody entered the shower to clean himself off. He had applied his best soap and shampoo,

he wanted Zack to enjoy his body and keeping great hygiene helped. When he got out, he applied his deodorant and cologne, he put on his faded blue jeans and a purple

buttoned down shirt. After combing his long hair, Cody glanced in the mirror, he looked sexy. On his way out, Carey stopped him.

"Woah Cody, you don't even say hi anymore, where are your manners?"

"Sorry mom, im kind of in a rush."

"why? what's the big occasion? and why are you dressed so nice? is that... cologne you are wearing?"

"yes mom"

"may i ask why?"

Cody started getting annoyed.

"Since when is it a crime to wear cologne?"

"Oh honey, it's not that, i think you look great, it's just that this doesn't seem like you, it almost appears as if you're trying to impress someone?"

Cody blushed,

"maybe" he said.

"well? who's the lucky girl?" Carey seemed excited.

Suddenly Cody got tongue "well, um...m... it's you know, she's well.. um, er... yeah Alice.. sson."

Carey laughed "WHAT? Cody you don't need to be ashamed, im your mother, now answer me, who is the lucky girl?"

Cody's tongue finally loosened up. "Allisson, but she told me to call her Alice for short. She's some girl from my Chemistry class, it's not actually a date, just a movie."

Carey seemed skeptical.

"that's what they all say, well anyway have fun"

"thanks mom, cya"

Cody was about to leave, as he heard his mother again

"oh and Cody, you didn't happen to hear from Zack today have you?"

"umm... no, not at all, or yeah actually i remember, he told me in school that he was going to spend some time by Bob's."

"oh ok then, goodbye"

"bye".

Cody finally left the apartment, he had 20 minutes to make it to the mall but he was in no rush, he was skipping down the stairs, happy as a puppy.

He got downstairs and waved to Maddie and London who were sitting in one of the lobby's couches. Cody was excited, his first date with Zack was

about to commence, now just to get to the mall.

Cody exited the Tipton, and started walking towards the local mall, it was a 10 minute walk and he had time to spare. Cody was very happy and eventually

got lost in his own fantasies yet again. He was not alone though, someone had been following him. There was a pair of very cold eyes staring, and following

his every movement closely. Cody unsuspectingly continued walking, and the harsh chilly eyes kept on him the entire way. Finally 10 minutes later Cody reached his destination,

the mall.

"Well Zacky, ready or not, here I come."

* * *

Hey there! just finished writing this chapter, and knew i had to upload it tonight. Once again it's 2AM here lol. Sorry i haven't uploaded in a few days now, but i had 2 major papers to write for school.

Anyway, this was supposed to be 1 huge chapter, but instead i split it up into 2 smaller ones, I will have chapter 5 up tomorrow, so you need not worry. Im happy with the way the story is coming so far,

I got so many good ideas, it's just that I'm figuring out when and where to apply them into the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&R! thanks a bunch =]


	5. The First Date

**_Chapter 5 - The First Date_**

Cody entered the mall, and his excitement amplified. In just moments, he would see his brother and watch "Avatar" with him, he was really looking forward to it,

he never knew that Zack had a romantic side. Zack was always the "dude". He liked watching Spike and was heavily into sports. He constantly played football and wrestled,

while Cody enjoyed knitting and cooking. The sexy blonde skipped exhilaratingly until he reached the stairs. The mall's theater was located on the 3rd floor, and so Cody started

heading up the stairs. It was now 5:25, and Cody was on the 3rd floor, but where was Zack? Cody was now in front of the theater and his brother was nowhere to be found.

What if something had happened to him? maybe Zack decided to bail on the date and possibly the entire relationship, Cody got scared and was on the verge of tears.

As Cody started imagining the worse, a soft and comforting voice came from behind.

"hmm, now THAT'S one sexy bachelor, if i do say so myself."

Cody turned around to see a grinning Zack.

"ZACKY! I knew you'd show up!" he exclaimed, the excitement was hard to hide.

"Of course I would Coco, this is our first date, and hopefully a first of many."

As he heard "Coco", Cody melted right away, that nickname really turned him on for some reason, it was like being showered in warm water, feeling the blissful ecstasy

as it drips down your body and covers it with eternal warmness.

Cody finally spoke.

"Zackie, I don't believe you organized this, Im really touched"

Zack laughed

"Organized what? your making it sound like i invited you to Disneyland, it's just a movie"

"Still" Cody replied, "A movie with you, is like Disneyland to me."

Zack smiled, clearly he was very moved by Cody's words, nobody has ever shows this much love and appreciation towards Zack before, sure Cody was needy, but Zack liked

being depended on, and Cody filled that hole perfectly.

Cody was the first to break Zack's thoughts.

"So Zackie, why did you ask me to meet you here at 5:30 sharp, when the movie doesn't start till 6:00?"

"Well we want good seats silly" he replied.

"oh" Cody seemed disappointed, he thought that Zack had another surprise for him.

"just kidding" Zack said, "I got something for you, come with me."

Zack led the way to the bathroom and Cody followed.

"umm Zackie, why are we going to the bathroom?"

"Because nobody can see us here, and there is something i want to give you."

When they entered the public restroom, they saw nobody was there, a perfect chance.

"You know Cody, your so beautiful, and you have such a pretty neck... your neck is so slim and tanned, just makes me wanna...."

Cody seemed alarmed at this.

"WOAH Zack, your freaking me out, are you a vampire or something?"

Zack nearly fell on the floor when he heard this, he was laughing so hard.

"What? no! dammit Cody, your so silly. I just got you something, and it happens to fit your neck."

Cody got curious at this point.

"what is it?" asked the inquisitive brother.

Zack reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an exotic looking necklace. The necklace was really pretty, it was made of black string, and had cool African beads on it,

at the center of the necklace, lay a shark tooth.

"Zacky, it's gorgeous! thank you, but you didn't have to...."

"Of course I did, I even got myself one that's identical, so we can share something even when were not physically together,

the old lady selling these told me that both teeth came from the same shark!"

Cody laughed. Clearly they wee not real shark teeth, but he didn't want to ruin the moment, it was far too sweet. Zack placed the necklace around Cody's neck.

"well then dear brother, I believe we have a date to catch."

Cody stared Zack right in the eye, a passionate fire burning within him. Zack saw the flame in Cody's eyes and felt himself get consumed by it,

before he knew what was happening, Cody's lips had met Zack's. Cody's kiss was different, it was more sensual than his usual kisses. Cody grabbed the back of Zack's head

and took complete charge, Zack felt his brother's blazing desire, his yearning was certainly noticeable, but Zack didn't mind. It was one of the longest and by far warmest moments

he had ever shared with his younger brother. This kiss had deep meaning, he felt Cody put everything, every bit of emotion into it, and the results were astonishing.

Zack was now caressing Cody's lower back and returning the kiss lovingly. Their tongues were tangled and whirled in a slow, circular motion.

Zack then unbuttoned the top two buttons of Cody's shirt and started heading south. He was kissing his way down from Cody's lips and eventually landed around his neck.

Cody was aroused.

"You sure your not a vampire?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"I'll be anything for you Coco" Zack replied.

He was now licking Cody's neck, and his baby brother moaned, the pleasure was immense.

As both brothers entered the world of sexual pleasures and fantasies, they heard a loud voice on the intercom.

"_5 minutes till the 6:00 PM showing of Avatar_"

Zack broke off the kiss.

"Cody that was freaking amazing, but we do have a movie to catch."

Cody finally seemed to have landed back on earth.

"Zack, promise me that tonight we will continue this."

"I promise"

Cody's serious note faded and he seemed like a normal teen again.

"well time to act straight again"

Both brothers walked out of the bathroom and headed to the theater. They presented their tickets and got inside, it was packed.

"Dammit, I guess that's the price we pay for.... that." said Zack.

"yup" replied a less than happy brother.

There was one seat left in the entire theater, and it was located all the way in the back, and in the corner of the theater. The twins headed towards the seat and didn't know what to do,

Cody suddenly got an idea. "Zack, my dear brother, why don't you have a seat?" he asked.

"Nah Cody, go ahead and sit down after all, this is...."

Cody cut him off "SIT NOW"

"OK, please don't hurt me" joked Zack.

The older brother sat.

"Now what?"

Cody sat on top of Zack and cuddled into him chest.

"Now this" he whispered in his ear softly, "please, do take advantage."

What minutes ago seemed like a curse, suddenly became a blessing. Zack got to sit, and had a hot date cuddling with him. The best part was that the theater was so packed and dark,

nobody even noticed! Zack slipped his hand in between Cody's thigh and started rubbing softly. Cody was obviously loving every second of it, since his butt started moving at a faster-than-usual rate.

Zack was feeling really comfy, this was going to be one hell of a night. He was right, the night he had spent with Cody was perhaps one of his best, and it's great that he enjoyed himself,

because the very next day, his whole world has turned upside down.

* * *

I am SO sorry. I was supposed to upload this chapter a few days ago, but i haven't had time to make it. I had a major paper due for one of my classes, and with Mass Effect 2 coming out, it's been tough.

I know that this chapter is rather short compared to my other ones, but i don't like extending chapters for no reason, I think this chapter is fine the way it is. Keep watching out for the story, as my next chapter

will be long and have some major events happening which will dramatically change the story, I give you my word that Chapter 6 will be epic. Please keep on rating and reviewing! I like to improve! thanks a bunch ^^


	6. Somebody Knows

**_Chapter 6 - Somebody Knows _**

It was 12 o'clock in the morning, Carey Martin was fast asleep, yet the sexy blonde twins were up and cuddling in Zack's bed. Being physically larger than Cody,

Zack had a slightly bigger bed, and the two brothers loved snuggling in it. "Oh Zacky, tonight was perfect" said a very happy Cody.

"I'm so glad you arranged this date, I can't think of anything that would have made it better".

Zack suddenly got a very mischievous look in his face.

"I can think of a few ways".

Cody giggled

"Zack, I didn't know your so naughty."

"Well... now you know"

"What do you wanna do, my sexy brother?"

"Well Cody, I was thinking we can take this cuddling one step further."

"Whacha got in mind?"

"shhhhh don't say a thing. Lay back and let me take care of you, my baby brother."

Cody did as his brother told him and laid on his back. Both twins were wearing their PJs, which consisted of boxers and white T shirts.

Zack then proceeded and started kissing his younger brother around his mouth but intentionally avoiding his lips. They were slow kisses, and each one tasted

sweeter than the last. Zack started with a small kiss on Cody's right cheek and moved down to the side of his mouth, he then started licking Cody's lips with his tongue,

Cody was loving every second of it. Zack continued advancing on Cody and slowly started removing his shirt. When if was off, Zack stared dumbfounded at his brother's beautiful body.

Cody was so sleek and thin, it was gorgeous! Cody being 14, still had no hair on his body whatsoever and that aroused Zack even further. Cody had a slight tan, which was always there naturally,

his nipples were pink and hard, and his belly button turned Zack on in ways unimaginable. The older brother got down and started to lick Cody's chest slowly and gleefully.

He started with the bottom of the neck and moved on to Cody's left nipple. Cody was very sensitive and quick to get orgasms from Zack, his particular "weak" spot was his nipples.

When Zack got hold of those and started his routine on them, Cody would literally started purring like a kitten. Zack was once again on Cody's nipple, licking the circumference of it

with the tip of his wet tongue. He went on to press his tongue on the middle of the nipple and started biting softly, while maintaining his moist lips on the rest of the nipple.

Cody was moaning as a sign of ultimate pleasure. Zack knew Cody's buttons well and he sure as hell took advantage of it. Zack continued to eat at Cody's nipple and then did something different,

he took his left hand and went on to pinch Cody's free nipple. Cody let out a minor shriek of surprise, it was a little painful, but it felt so damn good! Cody felt a vibration of pleasure roaming freely

throughout his body, he was having an orgasm and couldn't bring himself to speak at all. Zack finally let go of Cody's nipples and moved down to his belly button, he was kissing and licking his way

down until he reached Cody's belly. He stuck his tongue inside his button and began twisting it while letting some of his saliva drop on Cody's stomach. The entire time Cody was stroking Zack's

hair and rubbing his bare shoulder, he couldn't do more as he was in a completely different state of mind, Cody was in the land of sexual orgasms and felt like he was in a heavenly bliss.

After a few minutes, Zack was done with his licking.

"How'd you like that Coco?" he asked.

Cody was too shaky to answer, he had never felt this good in his entire life.

"hehe I'll take that as a compliment"

"Zacky.... that was.... wow that... was so good.... so... good..."

"Save the energy little bro im going to make you feel even better."

Cody didn't know if that was even possible, but he soon found out that indeed it was.

Zack headed south again, but this time he went on and slowly started removing Cody's boxers.

"What are you doing Zacky?"

"Something that's long overdue, don't worry, just relax."

Zack finished stripping Cody and stared at his younger brother's glory. His penis was so beautiful! just like his, Cody's dick was uncircumcised and stood tall.

Such a nice cock! it was roughly 5 inches long, just like his, but was a bit thinner. Zack grabbed onto it and started jerking, up and down, back and forth.

Cody was once again in heaven. Zack then got his mouth there and started licking Cody's hairless balls while jerking Cody off with two fingers, Cody felt something coming

but he didn't know what, his dick felt really really good, it was so warm and comfortable in Zack's mouth, he didn't want to leave, ever. and Zack continued pleasing his brother

with his mouth, he got yet another idea. His mouth and right hand were already in full use, but his left hand was still free. He took a second to wet his index finger and stuck it

right in Cody's butt. Cody let out a surprised gasp, but didn't mind.

"Do it! enter me Zacky, enter me!"

Zack stuck his finger deeper, amidst Cody's cheeks. He has never felt another anus before, and it felt nice. Cody's hole was very tight, but Zack managed to slowly get inside,

this was being done while he was jerking his brother and sucking him off at the same time. Finally Zack felt the cherry pop! his index finger was completely inside Cody's ass,

it was so warm in there, Zack wanted to enter inside more than ever, and was not ashamed to ask his brother.

"Cody, i need to enter you now! I want to penetrate you and make this official, make _**us**_ official, this will seal the deal and i want to do it!"

Cody smiled, this was the moment he had waited so long for.

"do it!"

Cody turned around, and was now laying on his stomach, He had bent over slightly so that his butt cheeks would be elevated. Zack was fully erect, but before penetration

he decided to moisten Cody up further. He opened up Cody's butt with his hand and stared at his brother's tight entrance. He went on this lick his ass and attempted to suck it,

that part was hard to do, but he managed to get his lips around it and swirl inside with his tongue. When Cody's ass was dripping with saliva, Zack knew it was time! He and Cody

would finally lose their virginity officially! Zack took his penis and stuck it inside Cody's butt, he placed it in position slowly and pushed inward. Cody's cheeks widened, and Cody moaned,

but Zack persisted and kept pushing, then suddenly it happened. Zack had gone through the hard part, the rest was easy, one final push and "plock" he was in. Cody cherry was officially

popped and Zack was inside his brother, literally. The feeling was immense! It was the greatest experience that has ever been bestowed upon him. It felt so damn good in there, he was

inside Cody's asshole and it was hot and tight, the pressure made his dick feel warm and good.

Cody's soft voice came "How is it? is it good?

"Cody, you have no idea, it's amazing."

"move"

"huh?"

"Start moving, back and forth, that's how i saw them doing it online"

"Right"

Zack grabbed firmly onto Cody's cheeks and started moving back and forth and thrust it harder and deeper every time he plunged his cock inside. It was heaven, there were no words to describe it,

Cody was moaning from utter pleasure and Zack was making love to his back door, it was ecstatic.

After about 10 minutes of pummeling, Zack pulled out.

"Cody get on your back"

His brother obeyed.

Zack then took Cody's thin legs and pulled them over his brother's head.

His butt hole was noticeable again and this time, Zack can stare Cody in the face when he did it, this was called the Missionary Position, or so he thought. Zack got inside again, and both brothers

were moaning in utter delight. Cody took advantage of this, he grabbed the back of Zack's head and brought it down for a soft, wet kiss. Both brothers' lips were locked away in a rabid make out

while Zack continued ramming his brother mightily. Cody's hole was now really loose, Zack was pounding back and forth very fast and it now made a sexy sound, it sounded as is one was punching

the ocean repeatedly, the sound was coming faster and harder, and it turned on both brothers. Zack was really speeding it now, his cock was going in and out faster than a rocket, the sound being

emitted was loud and the moaning got louder. Zack was about to bust and he wanted his brother to share his joy, he broke off the kiss and grabbed onto Cody's cock while maintaining the missionary

position, he was jerking Cody off at a superhuman speed, Cody was almost yelling now, it's a miracle that Carey didn't hear him, as she is a sound sleeper. And then both brothers felt it! they came

at the same exact time and it was amazing. Cody busted like a torpedo and his glue shot up into Zack's face, covering it and getting on his hair, Zack had come directly in Cody's asshole.

It was the ultimate orgasm and the best feeling he had ever experienced. Cody's butt was now dripping in cum.

"you better lick that off Zacky."

"will do"

Zack had finally pulled out for good and once again got his head behind Cody's butt. He was licking every drop of semen with fortuitous amounts of enthusiasm!

Both brother's were still dripping cum after Zack was done, so they decided to end it off on the best note possible, the 69. Cody got on top of Zack and started sucking Zack's dick,

while Zack was swallowing Cody up. Within 5 minutes, both brothers were fully dry and ready to finally fall asleep, it was now 2:20 AM.

"Goodnight Zacky, thank you for the most wonderful evening."

"Goodnight Cody, you were amazing, I love you."

Cody blushed and replied "I love you too Zacky, I love you."

The next morning came relatively fast, after all the twins only got 4 and a half hours of sleep. Both were tired, but wore huge grins when the awoke, last night they had shared something

really amazing with each other... themselves. They had made love the previous night to the full extant, they were no longer virgins and were each other's boyfriends for good.

Their good mood persisted throughout the bus ride and pretty much until they had to split up for their classes, Cody was headed to chemistry while Zack had his first period of History.

"Well then Coco, I'll see you during Lunch OK?"

"Looking forward to it"

Cody fist bumped his brother, not to make anything look obvious. They had to act fully straight in school so that nobody would catch on. Cody went into his classroom feeling great!

the world was finally shining and the sky was smiling to him, he felt so good, that nothing could change his mood. Zack too, felt really joyous, he entered his classroom and took his

regular seat in the back. As he stuck his hand in his desk to get his books out, he felt a rather big envelope sitting on top of his book, he took it out,

the envelope read: "To Zack, please open when alone"

Zack got curious and opened the envelope. When he took a look at the contents of the envelope, his heart stopped beating and his world came crashing down upon him.

Included in the envelope were a few pictures, each taken from the prior night in the Mall, pictures of him and _**Cody**_. The pictures were graphical and displayed their little make out session

in the bathroom, following the necklace gift. Zack was mortified when he saw this. Who was there? how did they get pictures of this? this was terrible! Somebody in this school now knew

that him and Cody were having an affair! Zack thought it couldn't get worse, how mistaken he was. When Zack read the folded letter, his heart sank.

"_H__ello Zack, as you can see, I took a few pictures from your hot date last night. I was not even mildly surprised to see this happen, but boy, do you move fast! _

_You have my deepest sympathies, but I happen to have self interests which come before you or your... date. Anyway to cut things short, I need you to do _

_something for me, if you refuse, then these pictures will be distributed to everyone in the school including the staff, and i will personally deliver a copy to _

_your mother, I know where you live, I have followed your brother before, and I know every damn thing about you. Meet me In the school gym after it's _

_locked, don't worry I have the keys. Cya then!_

Zack suddenly felt out of breath, he needed space but didn't have it. He was trapped like a wounded animal and had nowhere to run. Someone out there had evidence that would destroy his life,

unless he gave in to this... blackmail. But what choice did he have? Zack was on the verge of tears, he was never one to cry but this has destroyed him. His poor brother had waited so long to be

with him, and finally his wish came true, and now that Zack was enjoying a relationship with Cody, some scum was trying to destroy it? Zack was hurt and felt depression for the very first time in

his life. There was no way he could tell Cody about this, no way! He had to man up and deal with this himself, no matter what. Then something happened, Zack's fear and anguish turned into

bitter angriness. He knew who was responsible for all of this, the person who had followed Cody, watched one, and even taken the pictures, the name came repeatedly through his gritted teeth.

_"Lillian"...._

* * *

Once again I'm sorry for taking long on this chapter, I hope you enjoyed the quality sex scene. I promised to make this a longer chapter and i delivered. Thanks for the positive feedback so far!

I really appreciate it! please keep on rating and reviewing this story. I have many surprises in the coming chapters, and chapter 7 will have some that you will not want to miss!

Keep watching for updates, should have a new chapter by Monday/Tuesday.


	7. Betrayal

**_Chapter 7 - Betrayal _**

Zack was in complete agony. The past few days were a godsend, Zack and Cody had finally started dating. It all began with Lillian's suspicion of Cody's sexual preference.

Once Zack has conducted his little test, it has all gone uphill. He told Cody that he knew his secret and Cody ended up opening himself even further. Zack never knew what

kind of special brother he had. Cody was a delicate boy with the most amazing individuality. He was a sensitive sweetie who wanted nothing but Zack's affection. After the

ice had melted, the twins got closer. Zack originally had no attraction to his younger brother but decided to sacrifice himself in order to sexually please Cody. This plan backfired

on Zack, as he ended up falling for his brother and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Last night Zack had arranged an official date and it was a huge success. After

presenting his younger brother with the shark tooth necklace, the brothers shared an exhilarating kiss and went on to see the movie. That all failed in comparison to what

happened early this morning, at 12:00 AM the twins took their relationship to the next level and had shared an intimate moment with each other that felt so special. They

loved each other so much and wanted to make sure it continues no matter what. The events of the past week were all pilled up in Zack's head and he was navigating through

each one slowly. unfortunately, his relationship was now in peril. The letter which he found laying in his desk about 20 minutes ago exposed his secret and had photographic

evidence. Suddenly all of Zack's memories shattered and he saw a poor boy cuddled up in the dark and cry, that boy was Cody. If these photographs were to get published,

then Zack and Cody's relationship would be out in the open, and life would be unbearable. What if their mom had found out? or anyone else they knew for that matter?

life as they know it would be over for them. Zack was afflicted with pain and did not know what to do. It was a wretched feeling, as he was always the protector. Zack had always

been the man, the guy with balls, the person everybody has looked up to and respected. He was now nothing, a hollow shell without any ideas. What would Cody do if he found

out about this? he cannot know! ever!

Zack looked at the clock, it was only 10:00AM.

The letter specifically said to meet at the gym after it is locked. The gym usually locked around 2 o'clock, meaning an hour before school ended. He would have to wait till 3 o'clock

to see what will happen. While Zack was depressed and contemplating solutions, Cody was sitting in his classroom joyous and completely unaware of the situation at hand. He was

sketching hearts in his notebooks with Zack's name appearing inside of them. He could not wait till tonight! Carey was going to be absent the entire evening as she had a show to perform.

This gave him and his older brother a good 5 hours to cuddle and have an indoor date. Cody was going to rent a romantic flick and watch it with Zack, he could see it now. He was cuddled

into Zack's broad chest and was playing with his older brother's hard nipple. Zack would be holding him the entire movie, and after the film was over, they would make sweet love on the

couch, Cody was already in heaven. He was very anxious and amidst his fantasy, he heard the lunch bell ring. Cody grabbed his bag and headed down to the cafeteria where he was supposed

to rendezvous with his brother. When he got there, he saw Zack sitting down on one of the tables alone. Zack had a glum expression on his face and his eyes seemed dead.

"Zacky? what happened?" Asked Cody

Zack suddenly realized that his brother was there and snapped out of it.

"Hey there Cody, nothing happened, I'm just tired is all, how was your day so far?"

Cody seemed unconvinced.

"Zack... you looked really down a few seconds ago and now you're fine? I don't buy it, tell me what's really going on."

Zack knew that he was busted, Cody has seen his look and now was asking too many questions, he had to divert his mind from the matter at any cost.

"Well Coco, I failed my first English test."

"That's it? you always fail your exams, why care now?"

"Well it was a really easy one, I could have passed but I didn't study so I'm blaming myself for that."

That seemed to do the trick as Cody seemed rather convinced.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, next time we can study together and you will pass."

Zack attempted a smile "Thanks bro, I'm looking forward to it."

Dammit he hated lying to Cody, but it had to be done, the end justified the means. He couldn't let that bitch destroy his brother's life, he went through too much.

"So anyway..." Cody started "I was thinking, we can watch a nice movie tonight and have some... fun"

Boy did that sound nice, Zack wanted to spend this time with Cody but he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Yeah sounds good Coco, what movie you got in mind?"

"That's a surprise, don't worry I'll get something good."

Zack really hoped that Lillian wouldn't make a big scene out of this, he was still really confused, there were so many unanswered questions. What was her problem?

What did she want from him? how did she manage to take pictures of them in a public male restroom? Zack was going nuts, but he had to keep his cool in front of Cody,

there was no need to worry him as well. After spending some more time with his brother, Zack said he had to go and bid Cody farewell. Zack retreated to his next classroom

and fell fast asleep, the next thing he knew it was 3:00 and class was dismissed. Zack had slept through his entire History class, but it was better that way, staying up kept

him nervous and he was glad it turned out that way. Now was the time to face Lillian like a man and see what she had planned for him, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he

thought, but Zack felt otherwise. Lillian was vicious and insane, she would stop at nothing to destroy the twins relationship. Zack then picked up his bag and left the classroom,

heading to his destination. The gym was on next to the cafeteria and Zack was already running down the stairs, the worse part was waiting and guessing what will happen,

he wanted to go there and get it over with. Zack finally arrived at the gym and just as the note said, found it unlocked. Zack took a deep breath and walked in. The gym was dark,

apparently Lillian didn't bother turning the lights on, this was starting to creep him out. The gym was big, it consisted of a basketball court and a small fitness room which was

located outside of the court. Zack saw that nobody was there and yelled out.

"Hello! is anyone there? Lillian?"

Silence answered his call.

Zack was nervous and had a very bad feeling about all of this, was Lillian simply toying with him? was she enjoying this? seeing him suffer and eat at his heart? it was no laughing matter!

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" yelled a furious Zack.

"Right behind you." answered a familiar voice.

The voice belonged to somebody he knew, but it was not Lillian, he turned around in horror to see.

"You!" cried Zack

"Me." replied Carey Martin.

"Mom? what are you doing here?"

"Funny, I always knew you were a troublemaker, but i never expected you to throw off F-bombs."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Zack asked again.

"Oh nothing, just coming to see my lovely boy, since when is that a crime?"

"Mom, I am... expecting somebody here, how did you know I was going to be down here?"

Carey smiled.

"Well hun, I did choose the place didn't I? I just figured it would be quieter here."

Zack was taken back by this "Mom... what do you mean?"

Carey remained silent.

"MOM! WHAT DO YOU MEAN??"

"Shut up boy! show some god damn respect will you?"

Zack was confused, something felt very very wrong.

"Listen to me Zack" Said Carey "I know about you and Cody, I have known this entire week, and quite frankly I am disgusted."

Zack's blood froze, what did she just say? his mom actually knew the entire time?

"Ah Zack, you like your father are so naive. Cody was always the sharper one, even though he's a sensitive little baby, he was always sharper than you."

Zack finally mastered the courage to speak "I don't get it mom, are you suggesting that YOU wrote the note? YOU took those pictures?"

Carey laughed.

"No not me, I hired someone for that. This man followed Cody to the mall and has been pretending to be a janitor here in your school. He had caught you and Cody sneaking

hugs and kisses plenty of times. It's amazing though, it's only been one week and you guys are fully at it? are you fucking insane?"

Zack was on the verge of tears, this was worse than he ever expected. His mother, his flesh and blood had caught him and Cody red handed. She knew about their relationship

the entire time, what would this mean? He spoke up yet again.

"So... what now? its true, Cody has had feelings for me for years, and I never knew. He was depressed and alone for years and now here we are together. Is it so hard to understand love?

to accept two people uniting?"

Carey looked furious.

"You are not two people, you're brothers! that makes it incest! it's wrong!"

"Says who? the Bible? were not religious anyway! who has the right to decide right and wrong? This is love, nobody has the right to take that away from me!" Zack finished his emotional speech

and Carey calmly responded.

"Wrong, I do. I have already called our father, he will be arriving later this evening."

Zack got scared

"wh... wh... what for?"

"Oh nothing. except that we're separating the two of you."

"WHAT?!?" Zack shrieked!

"That's right, I wouldn't mind it as much if only one of you turned out gay, but having sex with your own brother? that's just sick! we're going home and you better start packing, because first thing

tonight you are leaving."

Zack's tears finally got through and he started sobbing like a baby. He didn't care as much for himself, it was Cody he was scared for.

Cody, the cute, sensitive boy who still had no idea of what's going on, this would break his heart.

"Let's go" said Carey.

"Fuck you." responded Zack.

Carey turned around with utter shock.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said fuck you. The only reason you're taking it so hard is because relationships never worked out for you before. You are jealous of the fact that two boys which

you gave birth to, can share something this sweet and unique, it's killing you inside, you jealous bit-"

BAM!!!

Carey slapped him as hard as she could. Zack felt his right cheek burn up.

"Fuck you." he said again, his face full of tears and hatred.

"That does it! I'm leaving now! Come with me, or not, I don't care!"

Carey stormed off.

Zack then dropped to his knees and started weeping hysterically. It was over. His sweet, week long relationship with his baby brother had come to an end. He wanted to kill himself,

this was easily the worse night of his life.

Back at the Tipton, Cody was doing his homework and wondering where Zack was. Carey was gone so he assumed that her show started, but where the hell was his brother?

He had the movie and wanted to watch it with him. Cody then heard a knock on the door, he ran to get it and saw Zack, except that something was horribly wrong, Zack was... crying?!?

Cody has never seen his older brother shed a tear, never.

"Cody listen, she's separating us, she knows everything, she wants me to go, stop her, stop her!"

"Woah! slow down Zack, what's wrong?"

At that moment, Carey entered the apartment, she was pissed.

"Get off of each other NOW! Cody, I know that the two of you have been dating this past week, this repulsive shit ends now! tonight Kurt will be here to pick Zack up,

you will be spending the next 4 years alone."

Cody just stood there, it was too much information to process at once, he was in shock. He had the movie ready in the other room, he was ready for a hot make out session with his sexy brother,

which was now crestfallen. What is this? what the hell was going on?

"Coco listen to me." started Zack "I will not leave you, do you hear me? I will stand by you no matter what!"

Cody finally understood, the realization had sunk in and the magnitude of the revelation hit him like a ton of bricks!

"What? NO! MOM!? what do you mean Zack is leaving? He can't leave! we love each other!"

"That's sweet." Answered Carey cooly. "But he is still leaving."

The twins ran towards each other and embraced, perhaps for the last time. Hot tears were flowing from both their eyes, it was a disaster to see, Cody took it especially hard, all these years he had

waited to be with Zack. He finally got a small taste of it, a trial run and it has expired already! He could not accept it, he was crying loudly and sobbing hard in agony.

"Calm down Coco" Said Zack. "We will find a way to get through this together."

He then stared his mom in the eyes.

"Don't you see what you are doing? Look at what you have created, your own two sons are crying and it's all because of your ignorance! we love each other, don't you see that? can't you accept this?

Carey's response was a short two lettered word.

"NO."

Suddenly the phone rang, Carey went to get it, and after 5 minutes she came back with an impassive expression on her face.

"Zack, start packing your things, Kurt will be here in an hour to pick you up."

* * *

Yeah... this is where the story starts getting dramatic. Sorry to cut the romance off short, but I have my reasons. I am reminding you that this story is in the Love/Drama genre so it will get dramatic.

Anyway, I already have basic outlines for the next 4 chapters, so they should be up here soon. I will try my best to have chapter 8 up here by Friday evening. Please keep checking back in for the

story, there will be many twists and turns. This story has just started developing, it will flourish and get better with each chapter. Please rate and review! Thanks a bunch! =)


	8. A Bitter Farewell

**_Chapter 8 - A Bitter Farewell_**

Upon hearing the words leave his mother's lips, Cody finally realized that this was really it, the last time he will ever see his brother.

He couldn't quite grasp it before, it all seemed like a nasty joke said in bad taste, but this was the final verdict. Kurt would be here in

less than an hour to pick up his older brother, the love of his life. He had spent his life wanting to be with Zack, the last year in particular

was very hard on him. He had finally tasted the sweetness of this relationship, and now it had come to a sudden halt. Cody's tears were

pouring like a waterfall, the warm wetness ensued and the beautiful blonde sobbed harder than ever.

"Zacky" he said in a broken voice.

"Don't cry Coco, just... don't cry. It will be alright, I promise you, we will find a way to beat this, we will keep in touch and get through this together."

Zack then went on to kiss Cody. It was perhaps the most important kiss of Cody's life, as it was most likely his last. Both brothers put everything into that kiss,

they were caressing each other and making out passionately. Cody was sucking on his brother's upper lip and Zack responded by sticking his tongue in Cody's soft

and moist throat. After a few minutes of a warm, and tearful make out session, the brothers broke it off.

"Listen to me" started Zack,

"You have to be strong. I know your personality Cody, you are a soft, sweet, and sensitive boy, but these next few months are going to be hard on the both of us.

You need to get involved in an activity or something, try to move on..."

"NEVER!" yelled an outraged Cody,

"Do you realize how much I have suffered in my life? you and only you, were the reason I live. I have nothing else. My school grades don't mean a damn to me anymore.

Mom? she can go fuck herself, I am never speaking to her again, ever! I cannot let you go, I won't!"

"Cody, baby. There isn't much of a choice, it's not like mother will keep me, you heard her, dad will be here in 30 minutes or so, and I still haven't packed."

"But how did she know? I don't get it! HOW?? We made sure to act fully straight in front of everyone! Nobody suspected a damn thing, so how did we get busted?"

At that moment Carey barged into the room.

"I couldn't help but overhear you boys, well Cody you want to know how? I'll tell you. Since you were young, your father and I knew you would turn gay."

Cody gasped.

"It's true" she resumed "It was just... the things you enjoyed as a child were different. You always enjoyed cooking, shopping, baking, and looking fashionable.

You dressed so pretty and always kept your hair neat, you hung out with girls, but got close to them, in a nonsexual way of course. In actuality, you became one of the girls yourself."

Cody couldn't bear to hear anymore.

"Stop it mom, just stop it!"

"No Cody, I am going to tell you how i felt all these years, and you will sit here and listen to what I have to say. Anyway, you were always so cute, your were neat and feminine,

you spoke softly and cried often, I always had a haunch as did your father. I have become more aware of this recently, I didn't care much, I figured it would be fine to have one

gay son, as long as the other one is straight."

Zack's face reddened and he yelled in anger

"What do you care? why does MY sexual preference bother YOU? since when are you so judgmental and homophobic?"

Carey seemed surprised at this.  
"Homophobic? no dear boy, I'm not homophobic, it's just"

"so why do you care?"

"Because! I want grandchildren!"

and with this Carey burst into tears.

"You think I'm enjoying this? You think I like making you boys suffer? you're my children dammit! my flesh and blood, I hate to see you cry, but... I can't bear the thought of

dying and not leaving anybody on this earth, not a trace of the Martin name will remain! don't you get it? If Cody was gay... fine! I could deal with it, but your gay with each other!

that means no grandchildren for me, and nobody to carry the family name, I will not accept that!"

Zack and Cody both entered a deep silence. They have never looked at it that way before. They were busy thinking about themselves, that they never realized how their mom felt about it.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Zack was first to break the ice.

"Mom listen, I understand how you feel, but me and Cody... we love each other. I know it's hard for you to understand, it's seems that we are just children and don't know what we're saying,

but I promise you this is real love."

Carey seemed taken aback by this, and her teary face subsided.

"Then perhaps... I was wrong... Maybe it was faulty of me to send Estaban spying after you..."

"wait, you sent WHO to spy on us?"

Carey shook up "Oh sorry, yeah It was Estaban who followed you on my orders, he wore fake facial hair to conceal himself, he was in your school, watching you boys.... kiss and stuff."

Carey made a semi disgusted gesture at this.

"Look mom" Zack started,

"Im willing to forgive you, to let this entire thing drop. Me and Cody shed too many tears tonight, but if you accept us and don't go through with this, we can make it work!

It would be great, the 3 of us can bond and learn more about each other, we can be a real family instead of hiding secrets, then maybe we can find you a boyfriend and you can have a chance at happiness again."

Carey's face lit.

"You think so? I have been so lonely and Arwin has been bothering me so much, but maybe if I can find a gentlemen, someone who is smart and intellectual... yes, yes!

I'd love it. Oh im so sorry boys, for everything!"

Zack embraced his mom, but Cody still sat on the bed crying.

"Coco, come here, it's going to be OK, I'm not leaving."

Cody glanced at Zack, and although he was looking at his brother , he seemed to stare further.

"No it's not! she's lying, I don't know who to trust anymore, I'm alone, and now you're leaving me too, Im going to die alone."

and with this Cody started weeping again.

"No Coco, Im staying for good, nobody is leaving tonight, I promise."

"Wrong kiddo" came a familiar voice.

The three Martins turned around to see the 4th Martin standing by the doorway, it was Kurt.

Carey was taken aback

"Kurt... what are you doing here?"

"As I recall, you phoned me and asked me to pick up our GAY SON" he yelled.

"No listen, it's OK, Zack is staying."

"No Ma'am. It's not OK at all. We have TWO gay kids here and both are probably fucking, so NO it's NOT OK."

"Dad what the hell? what's your problem? why can't you just accept this?" cried Zack.

"shut the fuck up fag. Pack your shit, your coming to LA with me, Im going to do my fatherly duty and turn you into a god damn man."

"Im not going anywhere."

"You don't have much of a choice."

"Im not going, there is nothing you can do about it."

Kurt was pissed off, but he didn't give up.

"Carey, dear. Do you remember what we discussed on the phone? my offer still stands, take it or leave it."

A small tear ran down Carey's cheek.

"See that?" said Kurt "You have no choice son."

"Yes I do! mom tell him... tell him I'm staying... mom? mom?"

Carey suddenly seemed distant. "Zacky, be a good boy and go with daddy."

Zack's reaction was utter shock

"WHAT?!?" what's that supposed to mean? you just said I can stay."

"I love you both, so very very much. Please do this for me Zack, I have my reasons."

He didn't get it. Only seconds ago, it seemed as if Carey was on the verge of a breakthrough and now she has drastically changed her mind? what was going on?

"Mom, stop it, this isn't funny. Im not going to California, there is no way!"

Carey's passive expression suddenly shifted to solemn and she said

"Zack, pack your bags NOW and get the hell out of here. I will say no more"

She then started crying again and ran to her room, unable to bear it any longer.

Zack was speechless. It was indeed over, the best week of his life has passed and gone. He didn't want to look at Cody, the sight would probably destroy him,

he peaked at his baby brother and regretted it right away. Cody was no longer crying, but his face was paler than ghost's. He seemed to have his life sucked out of him,

his eyes were dead, hollow, and icy. The beautiful blonde now looked like a black ghoul. Cody sat on the bed quietly, staring far and beyond... lost in his own thought.

Zack started whimpering.

"...Coco?"

No response. Cody just sat there, cold and alone.

"Coco, please say something."

Silence.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Cody remained silent and looked to be in agony.

Kurt laughed.

"see? he's already doing better! you should learn a thing or two from him.

"Your... your not my dad. Your a monster!"

"yeah yeah, save it for LA, now get your stuff."

Kurt left the room, the boys were now alone.

"Cody what the hell? I'm leaving. Im fucking leaving!!"

Cody did not respond, he merely got up and walked away, he seemed to do so in slow motion, but then again maybe Zack was just imagining things. This was terrible,

he could not believe it, for the first time ever, he felt what Cody has been feeling all these years... loneliness. He never realized just how bad Cody had it, this... feeling was awful.

It hurt, and there was nothing that could be done to stop it, his own brother had forsaken him, and he was all alone, swimming in a pool of his misery.

"Come on Zack, I got your stuff, let's roll" yelled Kurt.

Zack walked out of his room, he bumped into Cody once again.

"Coco please... he's taking me away, you won't see me, I won't see you! for years! please say something!"

But Cody just stared, and at that moment Kurt grabbed his older son's arm.

"Let's go."

"No! Cody please, stop them, please!"

Kurt dragged Zack out of the house, and Zack was sobbing harder than ever, the tears were flowing down his face, but what hurt the most was Cody. Why?

Why were his eyes so cold? why wouldn't he answer him? WHY?

Cody kept staring as his poor brother got dragged out of the house. Eventually Kurt managed to get Zack downstairs, Zack was still crying, but was no longer resisting it,

why bother? his own brother just left him, what's the point? As Zack got inside Kurt's car, Cody walked over to the 23rd floor window and stared, his cold eyes following

every movement. As they drove off, Cody kept following the car with his eyes, until it had fully disappeared, then the weirdest thing happened.

Cody started laughing.

It started off as a smirk, but then it became a broad smile and eventually a spine chilling laugh.

After he stopped laughing, he headed to his room and locked the door. From the next room Carey listened in,

it was official, Cody has lost his mind... what on earth has she done?

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I know that Chapter 7 was left with a huge cliffhanger and I was supposed to write a new chapter by Friday, It's just been hectic though! I have just been so busy with college work.

Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I have spent some time making it as good as I possibly can. What happens next? What offer did Kurt make to Carey? Why did Cody sit idly and ignore Zack's plea?

Find out more when chapter 9 comes out later this week! Please keep those reviews coming! You guys are great!


	9. 3 Months Later

**_Chapter 9 - 3 Months Later _**

It was 1:00PM when Carey received yet another call from Principal Seymour. Cody was suspended from school yet again due to another fight which he was involved in.

"Again? really? this must be the 3rd time this month!" yelled Carey.

"I am very sorry Mr.s Martin, but your son is out of control. I do not know what transpired over him recently, but there has a major change in his behavior.

His straight A grades have been slipping, he now has a D average."

"That can't be... not my Cody."

"I'm afraid so ma'am. You need to do something about him."

"But I don't get it, what seems to be the problem."

"Well Mrs. Martin, we believe that whatever is bothering Cody had to come from within your home, this kind of behavior is not learnt in school nor is it picked up over night,

no ma'am. Something is wrong with Cody and until you find out what it is, I am not letting him back into this school."

"But Mr. Seymour-"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot have one boy endanger the safety of my students. Please take care of this situation and keep us updated, we would love to have the old Cody back if possible."

And with that, the conversation ended.

The past 3 months have been tough on Carey. Cody was completely careless and out of control. She tried speaking with him countless times but to no avail. She even tried taking him to

the movies, out to eat, anywhere, but Cody remained isolated and has not said a word. Carey knew that she was to blame for all of it and felt guilty every day. If not for her, the twins would

have been together and the family would be united, more or less. It was her fault that she couldn't accept her children for what they were. She thought it wrong at the time, but now realized

that as wrong as it may have seemed, it was nothing compared to what she did. Her two children, her own flesh and blood were suffering on a daily basis and it was all her fault.

Carey glanced at the clock, it was 1:10. Cody would be home soon and break the news. There was no need to break it though as she already knew. What hurt the most was having to lie and

pretend that she didn't know the root of the problem, she was the root and all of it was her fault. Within 20 minutes she heard a knock on the door, she ran to open it and of course saw her son.

"Why are you home early sweetie?" she asked.

"Oh cut the shit will you? you know damn well why I'm here, Seymour threw me out."

"Honey, I didn't know a thing."

"Yeah right... I was in the room when Seymour called, don't play dumb."

Carey turned red.

"Listen to me young man, just because your unhappy does not grant you the right to speak this way to your mother!"

"Mother? ha! I have no mother."

and with that, Cody stormed off.

Carey started crying.

Many things have changed in these 3 months. For starters, Cody has developed an extremely nasty attitude. Last week Cody turned 15 and his voice started maturing a bit, it made it that much

harder on Carey, listening to the more manly sounding Cody talk down to her and boss her around. Carey could not take it any longer, she had to call Kurt and confront him about this entire situation.

She entered her room and locked the door behind her. She then took the home phone and dialed,

Kurt picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Kurt?"

"Hey Carey, what's going on?"

"We need to talk."

"OK, what about?"

"You know damn well. Look Kurt, I can't stand seeing Cody this way, and I'm sure that Zack isn't having it any easier. Cody is failing High School and getting into fights constantly.

He just got thrown out today and will not be returning until i fix this issue. Now you tell me, how the hell am I going to fix it? we caused it Kurt! we caused Cody to turn to this,

he is cold and will not speak to me unless it's insults. Bring Zack back home and let the kids reunite."

Kurt's end of the line went silent.

"Kurt are you there?" asked Carey.

"Yeah, yeah Im here. Listen I understand what your saying, but I simply cannot let my two boys have sex with each other."

Carey got angry and cut him off.

"And you think that it makes ME happy? No! but we need to make sacrifices in life. Cody is FAILING school? can you comprehend that? Cody is failing school.

I never thought I'd say those words in the same sentence."

"Look Carey, I'm sorry but I will not let this happen. Look Zack is almost moved on-"

"Bullshit!" yelled Carey.

"Fucking bullshit and you know it. He might pretend in front of you, but I'm still not convinced. I haven't even spoken with him in 3 months, how about I talk to him and see how he really feels."

Kurt's tone suddenly got serious.

"I'd... advice against that hun. Remember our last conversation? well that still applies."

Carey felt hot tears pour down her face.

"Will you not have mercy? they are your kids! they are sad, Cody has lost his mind, this isn't him. Cody is not a bully, he's a nice, sensitive, sweet boy. He does not have to be-"

"THAT"S THE PROBLEM CAREY! Boys are not supposed to be sensitive, they are supposed to grow up and be MEN." Kurt yelled.

"Fuck you Kurt, I promise that I'll get Zack from you and reunite them both."

"Yeah yeah... you don't even know where I live, and I TOLD you, If you even come near, there will be a price to pay and you know it."

Carey hung up the phone, she was sickened by him, she did not believe that once upon a time, she used to be married to this monster of a person. Carey was exhausted, she was

clearly approaching the situation incorrectly. She needed to relax, and so Carey showered and went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be a little brighter. For the next week, Carey

tried speaking with Cody but was unsuccessful. She was mad at him for not giving her a chance, but she couldn't blame him. It was her fault, all of it. She had spied on them, called

Kurt, and brought all this hell upon them. Carey was feeling guilty about all of it and decided to open up to Cody again, perhaps this time he will listen. She went to Cody's room and

found it unlocked, that was odd, for the past 3 months Cody had been locking his door no matter what. She opened his door slowly not to make noise, what she saw inside gave her

the shock of her life. Cody was lying on his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. He was cuddling with a pillow and doing what seemed like making out with it. She could hear him whispering slowly.

"Zacky.... oooh Zacky."

A tear came down Carey's eye. Is this what she has reduced her son to? Him having to make out with a pillow? It was pathetic, but a part of her was happy. Cody has been so cold these past few

months, it was good to know that he still had an emotional side.

Carey tried to leave the room quietly but failed, Cody heard her and turned around.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? you're spying on me now? this is all your fault! you put me through all of this an now you add insult to injury? get out, GET OUT!"

Carey was scared, she had never seen her son so mad before.

"Cody please calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, you just caught me at the most vulnerable moment. Dammit what the hell were you doing and how did you get in?"

"Cody, sweetie, you left your door unlocked, I merely came in to talk."

Cody seemed unconvinced.

"Well I'm listening, talk."

Although this seemed harsh, it was far better than anything he had said to her in the past few months, he was actually willing to hear he out, and for that Carey was thankful.

"Listen Cody, I love you so very much, I hope you know that. I never meant to hurt you or your brother."

Cody started tearing.

"Don't... don't mention him. You have no right to mention him here."

"I'm sorry baby."

"Don't call me baby, only he can call me that."

"OK. Listen, I need you to hear me out, Kurt has your brother and-"

Cody cut her off "Oh, I see what your doing, now you're shifting all the blame over to my bastard father. You are sneaky aren't you? Yeah Kurt's a fucking asshole, but you are no better,

YOU were the one who let Zack go. He cried, he scram to me, calling my name repeatedly, while I was forced to stand there like a cold hearted heathen and do absolutely NOTHING.

How do you think I felt huh? You think I enjoyed ignoring my brother's plea?"

"No sweetie, I know what It must have been like."

"NO... You don't. and don't pretend like you do. Now get out will you? I don't want to speak to you, as far as I'm concerned I have no reason to live."

"Don't say that!"

"OUT! NOW!"

Carey left, and once again went to sleep in a pool of her own tears. All of this was extremely rough on her, she had her first chat with Cody in months and it went so horribly wrong,

he said he didn't want to live. Was he serious? Carey was depressed and went to sleep feeling so.

When she awoke, she went to the bathroom as she did every morning only to find it locked from the inside. "Cody? are you in there sweetie?" she called.

No response.

"Cody?"

Nothing.

Carey figured that he was probably masturbating inside the bathroom, which was why she heard no water running. She let it go and went to wash her face in the kitchen sink.

After 10 more minutes of waiting, she returned to the bathroom to still find it locked and unaccessible.

"Cody, I need to enter the bathroom, come out please."

Silence answered her.

Carey started getting worried, she went to Cody's room and surely found it empty. She ran back to the bathroom and started banging hard on the door.

"Cody! I want you to open the door this instant!"

Still nothing.

"That's it mister, I'm coming in whether you like it or not."

Carey kept a spare bathroom key in one of her kitchen cabinets. Once she got the key, she turned it and opened the door. Cody was lying naked in the bath tub, soaked in water.

"Dammit Cody why didn't you answer me?" asked Carey.

Cody did not respond.

"...Cody?" Carey moved on closer and realized what the problem was. Cody was in the tub alright, but that wasn't all. A sharp razor laid besides him, the blade was red and wet.

"OH MY GOD CODY!"

Carey grabbed her son's body and finally saw it, Cody's wrists were both completely slashed,

he had committed suicide.

Carey yelled at the top of her lungs, and then everything went black.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, been extremely busy this past week. Anyway, I know this chapter is a bit shorter than what you are used to, but it will do. There are still many unanswered questions which will be adressed

in the coming chapters. I want to thank all of you for supporting me even though I keep posting these so late, please keep the reviews on coming, you guys are great! I will try my best to post chapter 10 before Friday.

Peace ^^


	10. Treatment and Rehabilitation

_**Chapter 10 - Treatment and Rehabilitation**_

It was pitch black in Cody's world. He was all alone in this cold realm, surrounded by darkness and engulfed in sorrow. Suddenly as he was going to pass on, he heard a familiar voice yelling to him.

The voice was certainly yelling, but it sounded as if it was being echoed from a few miles away. The voice kept getting closer and shouted Cody's name repeatedly.

"Cody! Cody! CODY!"

The last one came out stronger than the rest, the voice belonged to none other than Cody's brother. Zack was running towards his baby brother and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Cody! what are you doing man? you gotta snap out of it! you can't give up like this!"

Cody briefly glanced at his brother before returning to his stiff position.

"Leave me alone Zack, I have nothing to live for."

"That's not true Coco, I love you, and that in itself should mean something to you. If you do this, then you won't be solving a thing. I need you alive more than ever, if i ever found

out that you killed yourself, I'd die as well. We are linked dear brother, and I will not let you diminish that link!"

Cody was confused.

"Wait a minute, if you are here now, then how do you not know I'm dead?"

Zack laughed mildly and a smile rose on his face.

"Cody, I am not Zack, I'm merely your self conscience. You know that all of this depends on how hard you will fight it. You slashed your wrists all right, but the will to live solely depends on you.

Will you do the right thing? or will you give up and die, leaving an entire family to grieve?"

"They are not my family!" yelled Cody

"Kurt is a monster, and Carey is no better! she sold us out! especially you, how can you defend her?"

Zack smiled a very sad smile and said.

"Cody, there are many things you do not understand. You are after all, only 15 years old. There are things which we cannot comprehend. You see our parents as the villains here,

but there is a backstory, I guarantee you that. Things are not merely as they appear to be, Carey has been struggling almost as much as you have, she has been crying by the day

and falling asleep at night the the sound of her own anguish, you cannot be so quick to judge."

Suddenly Cody saw it all.

It was odd, he started having visions from his mother's point of view. He saw her crying and beating herself over what she had done, he saw her talking to herself and feeling lost,

he even managed to overhear the phone conversation she had with Kurt the night before his suicide. But how was this happening? He was dead. He had cut his wrists really deep

and made sure that he would not wake up. Was this a reincarnation? a second chance at life?

Cody was confused. He did not know what was going on, was this what all people experienced when they died? He did not know, but he knew one thing for certain. More than ever,

he now wanted to wake up, and with that, Cody's eyes opened.

"...Cody? CODY!! YOU'RE AWAKE!! DOCTOR COME QUICK!"

Carey's yells were heard throughout the entire floor. She was located in the emergency room with her son Cody, who seemed to have made an extravagant breakthrough.

The doctor rushed in, nearly breaking the door on his way in.

"What did you say? Is he up?"

"I... I Think so"

The doctor stared at Cody and saw him, his eyes were slightly open.

The doctor lowered his head to Cody's and said very softly.

"Do you hear me son?"

Cody's head seemed to nod very slowly.

"Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

Once again a nod.

The doctor seemed relieved. "Mrs. Martin, your boy is out of coma, he will be making a full recovery."

Carey started crying and hugged the doctor briefly, before hugging the laying Cody.

At that moment, Cody noticed two things. His mother loved him, she really did. It was not a lie she made up to deceive him, she really cared about his well being.

Then he realized that his wrists were bandaged tightly, of course the doctors must have stitched his cuts and bandaged them in order for them to heal. Cody was still relatively weak,

but he felt pretty aware, he managed to whisper out something.

"Where.... where am I?"

The middle aged doctor finally smiled and looked upon Cody.

"My dear boy, you are located in the Boston General Hospital's emergency room. You seemed to have had... and accident" The doctor looked uncomfortable when he said that.

"Anyway, you are back from the dead, we are glad you were able to return to the land of the living, I don't know what your poor mother would have done without you."

Cody started tearing and said.

"Doctor, can you leave me with my mother for a minute?"

"But of course dear child, I will wait outside."

The doctor left the room and Cody stared at his mom.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry."

"Oh Cody, don't apologize, I am to blame, I let your brother go and now he is out somewhere in Los Angeles and I have no idea where, I'm so sorry."

"No mom. I have been so bad to you these past few months, I know that you might have had something to do with that, but I know you love me, You wouldn't do it to me intentionally."

"But of course I wouldn't! Cody dear, your father is very... persuasive. There is a reason why I let Zack go in the first place, and it was not because I wanted to."

"Listen mom, we can discuss of of this later, once I'm out of here, but for now I want to sit with you."

"Oh Cody."

Both Martins then embraced and started crying. For the first time in months, these tears were tears of joy and reunion rather than tears of sorrow and misery.

This embrace went on for a good 5 minutes before Carey broke it off.

"Listen Honey, I need to go speak with the doctor, I will be back as soon as I'm done. Once you are cleared and get out of here, I will take us out to eat wherever you want."

Cody smiled.

"It's a date."

His mother laughed for the first time in 3 months and walked out of the room. When she closed the door, the doctor was waiting there for her.

"Carey, I'm glad to see that all is well with your boy, he really is such a nice lad, it's a shame to see something so tragic happen to him. Anyway we need to talk, meet me by my office in 10 minutes."

The doctor walked off and had disappeared down the hall. Carey decided to use the restroom and then go to Dr. Reynolds's office. When she was done, she grabbed herself a Sprite from the vending

machine and entered the doctor's room.

Dr. Reynolds looked up.

"Please have a seat Mrs. Martin."

Carey took her seat.

"What is this all about?"

The doctor suddenly got a very grim expression on his face.

"Listen Mrs. Martin, we have looked over your son's file, there is no history of abuse or mental sickness in the family, yet he tried ending his own life, I find that... unsettling."

Carey knew it was coming and had prepared for it.

"Look doctor, I understand that you love your boy and want to cover for him. I'm fine with that, it's natural for a mother to want to defend her son, but if you deny the truth,

this incident can occur again, only this time we might not be so lucky..."

"What are you saying doctor? what do you suggest we do?"

The doctor leaned back in this chair.

"Well, It just so happens that I know a person who can help Cody. His name is Dr. Roth and he is a psychologist. He is fairly young, only 27 years old, but the man is a genius.

He has been working in the field for 3 years, yet he already has made an enormous reputation for himself. The man is brilliant really, he has helped so many disturbed teens in the past, I think you should give him a try."

"No way! I am not sending my son to a nuthouse."

Mrs. Martin! Dr. Roth does NOT run a nuthouse, on the contrary he is a simple employee at a local clinic. He is one of 8 Psychologists in that small clinic that deal with young adult depression and helps them overcome their demons."

"And what if i refuse this?"

"Then your son will not be finishing high school, I have already phoned Mr. Seymour and had a brief chat with him, he agrees that this is the best way for Cody to get a full recovery."

Carey now appeared to be annoyed.

"Well doctor, it's great that there are so man professional out there, but I'm not a rich woman. I barely make enough for my rent and the basic household needs, what makes you think I can afford this?"

"Well Mrs. Martin, would you be able to afford it if it were free?"

Carey looked confused

"But of course I would, what kind of question is that?"

"Well Mrs. Martin, the school will be paying for Cody's sessions. He needs to complete 6 months in therapy. He will be visiting Dr. Roth every Sunday at 10:00AM,

and will be staying there for two hours. Now If you agree, then please sign this paper and we can get on with it."

Carey did not want to send her son to a psychologist, but it was free and Cody's high school status depended on it. It might also be a good thing for him considering all he has been through lately.

"Very well doctor, I trust this guy is good?"

"He is not good, he is the best. I know him personally and he has not failed a single patient, trust me on this one. I do not want a repeat of what has transpired here today."

Carey took a pen from her purse and signed the paper.

"There you go, thank you very much Dr. Reynolds"

"You are quite welcomed. Cody will be able to leave tomorrow, I want to leave him here overnight and make sure to treat him."

"Ok then, goodbye doctor."

"Have a good night Mrs. Martin."

Carey left the room with mixed feelings. Cody will not be thrilled about this, but it must be done, hopefully he will understand. It was now 9:00PM on a Friday night.

Cody was in the hospital for two days, and will be spending one more night here, and then on Sunday it was off to Dr. Roth.

Carey finally reached Cody's door and opened it slowly,

it was time to break the news.

* * *

Wow, where do I begin. Ok, I want to apologize to anyone I might have offended and upset with my last chapter. No, Cody is not dead. He has attempted to kill himself, but clearly as chapter 10 indicates, it did not happen.

There is no need to get worried and pessimistic. I did say that this was a drama story, but I wouldn't kill off the protagonist... or would I? The speculations are for you to decide, but there is no need to get paranoid over it.

Anyway I had to release this chapter soon because I felt that some of you might get worried over my last chapter. I will most likely have chapter 11 up by Saturday night, maybe earlier. Please keep on reading this story

and keep the reviews coming, you guys are great! ^^


	11. Dr Roth

_**Chapter 11 - Dr. Roth**_

It was Sunday, Cody had now been home for two days. Carey and Cody have been bonding a bit in these past two days. It wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy bonding,

but it was far better than anything in the past few months. It was now 8:00AM, two hours before Cody's first therapy session. Carey woke him up about 5 minutes ago.

"Cody, get up sweetie, you have your first appointment with Dr. Roth today."

"eh I'm not feeling to well."

"That's not going to work. This is for your own good. Dr. Reynolds and myself agree that this is important and can help you out quite a bit."

"OK mom."

Cody got up from bed and went to the bathroom to wash up, he had two hours to be there. What was it like to be in therapy? how did psychologists act? what did they do?

what will Dr. Roth be like? The questions were spinning in his head but alas, he had no answers. Without having much choice in the matter, Cody got on with his morning routine.

An hour later, Cody was fully clothed, bathed, and fed, it was time to leave. Carey and Cody got out of the apartment and headed towards the elevator. After exiting it, the due waved

to Maddie and Moseby who were standing by the candy booth, and then proceeded to leave the Tipton.

"Mom, what are psychologists like? am i gonna be made fun of in school for seeing one?"

"No honey, think about it this way. When people are sick, they seek medical attention. Consider all the trauma you've endured a sickness that needs to be cured.

Dr. Roth is a specialist and will help you feel better and relieve you of your stress."

Cody was highly skeptical, but open enough to give it a shot.

"OK mom, i'll try to keep an open mind."

"That's all I'm asking hun"

The two Martins got in Carey's car and drove away.

The drive roughly took 20 minutes, it was now 9:50, 10 minutes before Cody would see his therapist for the first time. Cody was feeling very anxious and extremely nervous. Carey immediately sensed her son's woe.

"Cody listen to me, your going to be fine. Here is your appointment card, take it and go inside. I will be back at 12 to pick you up. Remember that these sessions are costing us nothing, do take advantage of that.

"I will, bye mom."

Cody waved and left the car, he was now standing in front of a 2 floor, white building. Cody proceeded towards the door and rang the bell.

"Name please" said a female voice through the intercom.

"Cody Martin, I have an appointment with Dr. Roth."

"Oh yes, Cody. The doctor was expecting you, come on in."

The buzzer came on and Cody entered the clinic. Upon entering he noticed how different this was from an average hospital. The truth was that hospitals scared and depressed Cody.

All of them had white walls with no color or life whatsoever. There were many scary looking machines, and the bored secretaries never gave much of an emotional boost. This clinic however was different,

it looked more like an art museum than a hospital. The walls were colored grey and mint green, with all nice white designs forming. There was lots of beautiful art displayed on the walls, and one big fish tank

caught Cody's attention. It was a huge fish tank with many colorful fish Cody had never seen before.

"Welcome!" said a cheerful looking secretary.

Cody recognized her voice from the intercom.

"My name is Layla, and I am in charge of appointment and making sure everything goes fine for you. I have already been informed of your coming, and have prepared the room. You are on the second floor,

room B7, the doctor will be there momentarily".

Cody was surprised at how nice and full of life Layla was.

"Thank you very much" he replied.

Cody started heading towards the stairs, on the way he was glancing at all the extravagant art throughout the walls, and admired it.

When he finally reached room B7, he found it open and lit, Cody entered. Upon entering, he noticed how beautiful the room was. There were no scary tools or patient beds there.

Instead, what greeted him were two comfortable looking leather sofa chairs and a couch with a few fluffy pillows. The room itself was a bit dark, it had velvet curtains on the windows

and had a dim light lighting up the room, it was as dim as candle light. Cody liked it. It was now 10:00AM, The doctor would come in at any moment.

Cody continued standing, he was a bit nervous which got him thinking again, and suddenly amidst his thinking, Cody saw the door open, he was not prepared for what he saw.

A tall, good looking man walked through and gave him a warm smile. The man was thin and had long black hair which extended over his shoulder. He wore faded jeans,

a buttoned down mint green shirt, and a black wool 3/4 trench coat. He was clean shaved, wore glasses, and smelled amazing. Cody was easily thrown off. He had not expected anything like that.

He had foreseen an older looking doctor with a white coat, but here stood this extremely gorgeous man with the most amazing smile.

As Cody was absorbing the shock, the mystery man finally opened his mouth.

"Cody I presume?"

"y..y yes?"

"Hey there, I'm Dr. Isaac Roth. There is no need to be nervous, I won't bite."

Cody laughed at this. It was the lamest joke he had ever heard, and every doctor cracked the same joke multiple times during a visit, yet when Dr. Roth said it, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway, I want you to feel comfortable when you come here. We only meet once a week, and I heard that you have endured quite a trauma. I want you to see me as a friend, rather than a doctor, is that understood?"

"Yes Dr. Roth"

"Oops, seems like you have made your first mistake already. Never call me doctor, it makes me like I have a real job, call me Isaac."

Cody laughed again, this guy was hysterical. It wasn't the jokes, but rather the way he was saying them. This guy was a natural.

"Anyway, why are you standing? There are two comfortable leather cough chairs there and 1 sofa. Have a seat wherever you please, and I will sit across from you."

Cody sat on one of the sofa chairs and the doctor sat across from him, the smile never left his face.

"So Cody, let me tell you a bit about myself and then you can proceed with your introduction. My name is Isaac Roth as i stated earlier, and I am 27 years old. I finished my college education 3 years ago

and have been helping kids in this clinic for the past 2 years. My out of work life is rather stale, I don't know if you would like to hear about that."

"Yes I would" said Cody in a dreamy tone.

Cody was completely hypnotized. He did not know what it was about this guy, but he just wanted to keep on listening to what he had to say. His voice was soft, he was so nice, and he did not look older than 20.

"Oh? very well then I shall tell you. I am a very active person. I enjoy bike riding and working out. I live here in Boston by myself in a humble apartment. I rather enjoy some hobbies such as playing guitar,

watching movies, listening to music, and reading. Believe it or not, I'm an avid reader, and a total sucker for romance novels."

"So am I!" yelled Cody with excitement. He suddenly realized what he said and turned bright red, he hasn't shared that fact with anyone before, not even Zack.

Isaac noticed Cody's face change immediately and laughed heartily.

"My my, looks like somebody has been keeping some secrets huh? well I'm glad you shared one of them so early on, this session is all about you opening up to me. I want you to use me like a diary,

but instead of writing on me, just tell me anything that you have endured during the week, or during your life. It will make you feel better and I will even try and help out with advice."

Cody was glad to hear this, but then a question rose in his mind.

"Hey Isaac, I wanted to ask you something"

"Ask away Cody"

"Don't psychologists usually carry a little pad with them, where they write about their patients?"

Dr. Roth looked at Cody with a confused expression and then after 5 seconds of silence, burst into laughter.

"Cody, my dear boy. Im not like your average psychologist. I care about every single one of my patients. See the difference between me and them is simple. They view patients as clients and as a way to make money,

I view all my patients as friends, I even keep in touch with the majority of my patients."

Cody was very impressed by that, he had not expected such a straightforward and honest answer. It also showed how caring this man was.

"Anyway Cody, I was wondering, would you like some hot cocoa? I got a killer recipe and can make you a great drink, what do you say?"

"Sure" beamed Cody.

Dammit, he had to keep his excitement under control. He sounded like a little kid, getting a Christmas present. He wanted to play it cool with Dr. Roth, he did not want to appear too pathetic.

"Hey Cody, listen buddy, I don't want you to feel ashamed of how you act, ok? If you feel an emotion and express it, there is no reason to pretend like that emotion wasn't there, I want you to be open with me."

Cody was shocked. Cody literally finished thinking about acting too excited, and Isaac mentioned it, was he a mind reader? Cody didn't know, but he did know one thing, he really liked Isaac.

A really nice smell started filling the room.

"mmmm what is that?" asked Cody.

"That's our hot cocoa" replied Isaac.

After about a minute, Isaac brought over a nice size mug to Cody, it looked awesome, hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon, his favorite.

"Thanks Isaac."

"hey you're using my first name, awesome! high five Cody!"

It was so childish, a 27 year old man asking a 15 year old boy to slap him five, but Cody wanted it more than ever and was more than please to have skin contact with the doctor yet again.

After a few minutes if sipping the cocoa and exchanging ideal chatter, Isaac seemed to get a little more serious.

"Cody, it's been fun getting to know you more, and I will make sure to leave some time for more background information, but you were sent here to open up and discuss some matters with me.

Now i want you to understand, that whatever you say here is confidential. There is no little notepad writing down useless information."

Cody smiled at this,

"And there are no video camera here recording anything, so I want you to trust me. Now please understand that this journey will not be easy. There might have been some moments in your life

which your mind has blocked out and tried to repress due to the pain. I am an expert on the matter and will work hard to bring out these feelings and give you inner peace with yourself."

Cody was silent, he knew this moment would come, but it was after all why he was here.

"Cody you have been a top A's student your entire life, but in the past 3 months you have dropped drastically. You have gotten into fights with fellow classmates, and many claim that you had

an entire change of personality. There is no easy way to say this, but you have become a bully. Cody, look at you, your such a beautiful kid with so much going on for you, why become a bully

and mess that up for yourself?"

Cody's emotions were now raging. He was upset, but he was also scared, confused, and most importantly depressed. Whatever Isaac said, seemed to have hit a nerve.

Cody started tearing and eventually broke into sobs. Dr. Roth sat there and watched Cody. He did not say a word.

Cody cried for about 5 minutes, and after he was done, he looked up at Isaac with tears in his eyes.

"It felt good to be a bully for once in my life."

Isaac nodded "Do you mind elaborating? you haven't given me much background information."

Cody suddenly broke down and started crying even more., he got up and went to sit on the couch, he leaned onto the armrest, hiding his face from the doctor and cried into it.

Dr. Roth got up and sat next to Cody. He hugged him and patted his back repeatedly.

Cody suddenly stopped crying, the patting felt good.

"Cody, my dear boy. Tell me, tell me everything."

And that's how it started. Cody took 5 more minutes to regain his composure and went on to tell Dr. Roth everything. He started with the time he was really young and strived to do well in school,

then came the bullies and assaulted him for wanting to succeed. He continued his tale in tears as he told Isaac about growing up with Zack and how he felt about him throughout the years.

Cody was nervous as he was telling the part about his brother, he had never opened his mouth and discusses this matter with anyone before, it was hard to do. Cody finally told Isaac about the time Zack

found out he was gay and how he made the sacrifice of sleeping with him before he realized that he liked it. He told him about the marvelous week they spent together before it got cut off.

He mentioned the mall, the necklace, the movie, and the sex. He did not leave out a single detail. He then told the doctor how his parents betrayed him and how he was separated from his twin brother.

"And now here I am... 3 months and one attempt at my life later." finished Cody.

It was very hard to repeat the details of the story with such precision, but Cody managed to get through it, it was hard and painful, but he now felt relieved. Somebody knew of his burden,

he had finally shared his dark secret with someone.

The doctor was silent throughout the entire time. Cody took about 40 minutes to tell his story, and Isaac listened to every word.

"My dear Cody. You have endured more in the past few years than a man does in an entire lifetime. You are very brave and strong, I want you to know that. There is no shame in being angry

and upset over what happened. A great injustice was served upon you, and you are after all, just a kid. Come here."

Isaac opened his arms and Cody threw himself in.

They embraced for about 3 minutes. Isaac was patting Cody on the back, and Cody did the same to the doctor. Every time he rubbed Isaac's back, he felt his silky soft hair brushing on his hand, it felt so good.

They eventually broke off the hug and sat to discuss further matter. As promised, Dr. Roth spent the next 20 minutes discussing Cody's hobbies, his friends, and everything else besides the pain.

Throughout this discussion, the two shared many laughs. Cody found out that Isaac was an amazing person. He was full of zest and high on life. He seemed happy and gave Cody some great advice

on recuperating in school and how to avoid bullies. He also gave him some tips regarding his situation with Kurt and Carey. Cody listened to every bit and felt grateful to be there. Suddenly,

the discussion got cut short when a buzzer rang.

"Ahhh time's up Cody, we will have to pick this up next week."

"Time's up already? But we just started..."

"Yeah... time flies when you're having a great time I suppose" joked Isaac.

Cody went on to get his coat and said "Isaac, I want you to know that I feel much better, about everything! thanks alot."

"Hey it's my pleasure, and I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. I'm hoping to see you here next week."

"I won't miss it for the world."

"Woah! Im loving your attitude, I'm happy that your anxious for our next meeting."

"So am I"

And with that, Cody rushed up to Isaac and gave him one last hug, Isaac hugged him right back and smiled.

Cody broke it off after a few seconds, put on his coat, and waved the doctor goodbye.

After he left the room, Cody felt amazing. What was it about this guy that he liked so much? He did not know, but he knew one thing,

he hasn't felt this good in the past 3 months.

* * *

Hey there, I'm sorry for taking an extra few days to write this chapter, but I have been extremely busy. I made up for my late timing by writing a longer chapter. Starting here, the story will head in an

interesting direction. Keep on reading, I will not disappoint. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great! please keep them coming! I will try to post another chapter as soon as possible, most likely some

time early next week, anyway till then.

Peace ^_^


	12. Life In LA

**_Chapter 12 - Life in L.A_**

The past 3 months were very hard on Zack. He endured many hardships and felt lonely during this time. After being dragged off by Kurt, Zack willingly gave up on everything.

If Cody wasn't there for him, then who would be? There was no point in life anymore, nothing was fair, and nothing was worth living for. A month prior to this, Zack was a

completely different person. He was outgoing and engaging, popular in school, and always surrounded by a group. He would looks at young ladies and wink, often getting

smiles in return. Zack was always in the spotlight, no matter where he went. This of course, was before he and Cody were in a relationship. Cody spent the years bottling

up his emotions, while Zack was having fun and living life to the fullest. When he found out that his younger brother had feelings for him, he felt bad and was willing to

make a great sacrifice for him. It turned out however, that Zack enjoyed sleeping with his brother and no longer wanted a girlfriend. For an entire week, they spent most

of their scarce time in each other's company, having a good time and enjoying each others presence. That week was easily the best Zack ever had in his entire existence.

It felt as if he was reborn, he had a new priority in his life, Cody. It was really phenomenal, but 4 months later, here he stood hopeless and despaired. It all hurt like hell,

the broken heart simile wasn't too far off, he actually felt physical pain in his chest most of the time, which was odd. He was a healthy boy, who was in good shape, so why

should he have heart pains? It was all too futile for Zack to think about which is why he didn't bother. When he arrived in LA with his dad, he tried adapting and getting his

life back on track, but to no avail. No matter how many girls he met in his new school, none attracted him. He was not the same immature kid that he was 4 months ago.

He had something special with Cody, it was an actual relationship, love. Even though it only lasted a week, it was still the most prodigious experience he ever had. He loved

and felt the love come right back with double the force. Its a good feeling when the person you love, loves you right back. A relationship is not a one way ticket, it runs both

ways. Zack learned this valuable lesson in that single week he spent with Cody. This is exactly why he couldn't straighten out his life, he was already at the top of the mountain,

he tasted the sweet taste of a long term relationship, only to get abruptly cut off. Naturally, Zack was very angry with his father. Kurt was not a bad guy, but he was extremely

homophobic. He himself had been surrounded with ladies in his younger years. Zack was just like him... in the beginning, which is why Kurt had such high hopes for him. When

he found out that his older son gave it all up for a male, especially his own flesh and blood, he completely lost it. Kurt always felt that Cody would turn out gay, he even made a

wager with Carey regarding the matter when the twins were 11. Even though he was homophobic, he didn't mind living with the knowledge of having a gay son, but to have

two? and with each other? that was unbearable!

Zack didn't understand what the big deal was. People constantly got in and out of relationships and even married. For every marriage percentage, the was an even higher divorce rate,

so why did those people have more of a right to be together than two who actually did love each other? such as him and his brother. It was confusing and very upsetting, but of course

he never got responses. Kurt thought that Zack was just going through a teenage phase. He did not want to admit that what the twins had was real, it was easier to pretend and just

say that it was all a phase, which he as the father, had to speed up in order to cure. This was Kurt's mentality and therefore he tried making Zack straight again. He would take his son

out to UFC fights, sports events, and rock concerts. It all sounded pretty good, as if Kurt actually cared for Zack. He did care, in his own weird way, but his motives were far from noble.

He separated two brothers, which were together from birth, because he disagreed with their choices. Zack knew about this and understood his father's twisted mentality. One might

have thought that Zack would resist and fight back, but he didn't. When he got dragged out of the Tipton 3 months ago, he had tears pouring down his cheeks and stared Cody in the

face. He cried, scram, and begged his brother to do something, at least to cry with him, grab his hand, SOMETHING! but no. Cody didn't shed a tear, as if he, his brother was unworthy

of his sympathy. He had a cold look in his eyes and kept staring until the door slammed behind him. Did he even care? was he scared? did he just pretend? was he sitting at home now

and thinking about him? did he make up with Carey? did he still mourn their relationship? was he over him? These questions haunted Zack daily and kept him stressed and thinking.

His father seemed to ignore all of it and just kept pushing pleasures down his way. Kurt was a proud owner of a local bar, and that ensured a steady income, to put it mildly, Kurt made

sure his son was well taken care of. He placed him in a private institution which carried a respectable reputation, he bought him video games, movies, and whatever he pleased. Kurt

also lived in a nice mansion. He brought Zack there to live with him and his girlfriend Kim. Zack didn't like Kim. She seemed like a typical bar slut with the IQ of a spoon. She was very

gorgeous, that was undeniable, but she barely spoke. All she wanted to do was have sex with Kurt. Kurt was a jerk about his relationship. He would engage in sexual activities with Kim

and make sure his son heard her yell and moan. One time he actually made Zack watch the entire thing. Zack was crying in the end. That minor experience had traumatized him entirely.

When he and Cody slept together, it was full of love. Slow kisses, soft touching, cuddling, and opening up to one another. Kurt's "loving" was different in every aspect. It was vulgar, dirty,

violent and disgusting. Seeing his father destroy Kim in bed and then act like a hotshot about it, nearly made Zack puke. Why was he doing all of this? was he willing to go this far in order

to prove a fallacious point? Did he really have nothing better to do than add insult to injury? It was tough and Zack had to learn how to deal with it. Ironically, he started focusing on his

schoolwork in order to avoid his real life. He now understood Cody more and more. Cody concealed his emotions behind the piles of extra credit works he did for class and behind all those

heavy textbooks he read. It was a great way to escape reality. Zack was now doing good in school and prided himself on that. Kurt saw it differently. In his misguided view, he thought

that Zack was getting "better" which was why he was performing admirably in school. Zack did not care for Kurt's views, they were wrong, and he did not spend a second pondering his

father's mindset. When it came to L.A itself, Zack enjoyed it. It was a very busy city and Zack liked it, but he wished he had someone to share it with, someone like Cody... Damn that

would have been amazing. It was 10PM and Zack was laying in his bed after a long day. He often spent his nights thinking of Cody, tonight was no different. What hurt the most was

something else that Kurt did, he disconnected the home phone when Zack came to L.A. He was only using his cellphone, and since Zack did not have one, he couldn't call the Tipton.

Not that he remembered the number anyway, it's been far too long. So not only wasn't he able to see his brother, he couldn't even her his voice. It was like being blind and deaf together,

it sucked. Zack was now thinking of the beautiful L.A and once again, his mind shifted to Cody. Now that he started thinking about his baby brother, the tears started flowing and he

dropped on his bed and cried into his pillow. His father was off at his bar, probably hitting on some women and acting like a superhero, while he, was laying in bed and crying into a pillow.

Zack always watched documentaries about famous actors who lived in L.A. They seemed so happy moving there from other places, in his case though, it was completely different. L.A had

potential, but it sucked. He had no friends, no motivation to make new ones, and worse of all, he didn't have Cody. Zack continued crying and eventually fell asleep tearing into the pillow.

This was L.A for Zack. He was trapped in a hellhole and there was nothing nobody could do about it.

* * *

Hey there, thanks for reading my story everyone, I hope you're all enjoying it. I originally was not planning on writing this chapter, but I felt bad abandoning poor Zack like that. I needed to let you know

what has been happening with him during the past 3 months. I'm also aware of the fact that this chapter is short and is most likely not too great, but I wrote it that way for a reason. This chapter also

lacked dialogue, but I thought it was better off that way. I wanted to show what Zack has been going through, and I felt that dialogue would destroy the entire imagery. I promise my next chapter to

be a very good one. If you didn't like this one too much, no worries. Consider this a "filler" chapter, which is just making the wait for the next epic one feel shorter. Once again, thanks for all the

comments and reviews! Please keep them coming. Peace everyone :-)


	13. An Open Invitation?

_**Chapter 13 - An Open Invitation?**_

While Zack was off in L.A enduring hardships, Cody was getting better. He felt happier with each passing therapy session and it was clearly showing.

Carey noticed this change and was happy for her son as well as herself.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're doing better. I have hated myself these past few months, I couldn't bear to see you so miserable. I often took full responsibility

and spent countless nights crying myself to sleep, it's good to see you smile again."

"Thanks mom," replied Cody. "I'm happy too, Dr. Roth is a really great guy. We get along well and he's been helping me a whole lot."

"Happy to hear it sweetie, now what do you say? wanna go get pizza?"

"Sure."

Carey and Cody managed to get through most of their differences. That does not go to say that all was fine, on the contrary it was still pretty awkward sometimes.

Cody was now talking to his mother and acted more civil towards her, but he was still upset. Every time she brought up Zack, he would change the subject immediately.

He did not wish to discuss Zack with his mother, ever. She got the hint after a few unpleasant incidents and dropped the topic entirely. Cody still held her partially accountable

for the events that transpired and he could not forgive her easily. When it came to more casual things such as school, Cody was more open and did not act up. Carey still did her

best to atone for her sin. She often too Cody to movies and out to dinner. Unlike Kurt, Carey was not rich. The money she made from performing at the Tipton was scarce and

barely covered the essentials. She did feel very guilty though, which was why she spent her hard earned money on her son, tonight was pizza.

"So Cody, I have been meaning to ask you, how are your therapy sessions going? you seem so much more alive now and I'm so happy for you, but you never actually discussed anything with me."

"Am I... supposed to?" replied Cody with a tone of annoyance.

"Well i guess your not SUPPOSED to, but it'd be nice if you would share once in a while. I still feel a bit distant from you and am interested in knowing Dr. Roth's techniques.

What does he do to make you happy that I cannot do?"

"MOM! my sessions with Dr. Roth are confidential. Those were his exact words and now I am repeating them to you, so please let's drop this."

Carey was getting upset. Sure she made a huge mistake 4 months ago, but she was doing her best to make up for it. Dammit people deserved second chances!

Why was her son treating her like this?

"Look Cody, I'm sorry. I won't bring this up again, but if you ever do decide to open up a bit, remember that you have a mother that cares..."

"Yeah I do, but this mother also let a certain somebody her son loves out of his life, don't think I forgot. Just because I'm civil and act nicer doesn't mean I'm over a thing. I am still angry

about what happened and I won't forgive that easily. So far all you did was take me to a few movies and take outs. Isaac actually talks to me and gives me advice worth a damn."

That really upset Carey.

"Well I'm sorry" she yelled sarcastically."I'm sorry that I'm such a goddamn bad mother! I do try my best, but what can I do? I'm only human! what do you want me to do Cody, tell me what?"

"I don't want you to do anything! I never asked for anything! All I want is my damn peace of mind. It takes time to heal wounds, especially when there still exposed..."

"Do you actually think I'm happy about any of this? I'm devastated! I love Zack, he's my son! but sometimes there is nothing you can do."

That really ticked Cody which caused him to jump out of his car seat and yell

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You had a choice! You could have stopped him, but instead you told Zack to be a good boy and go with daddy. Weren't those your exact words?

I think they were, so stop lying to me!"

Carey was now tearing again.

"You don't understand Honey, there are some things that you can't simply understand yet."

"TRY ME"

"No, you're not ready for this... You know what? I'm not in the mood for this at all, no pizza tonight."

Carey made a sharp U turn and headed back to the Tipton, the rest of the ride was silent.

That week turned out to be awful. Cody was pissed off at his mother which caused him to stress out and cut class for the remaining two days of the week, while Carey stayed home and did nothing.

It was a bad week for both of them, which made Cody's wait till Sunday seem unbearable. Although it felt like years, Sunday eventually came and Cody was on his way to see Dr. Roth. The therapy

sessions which at first seemed frightening and pathetic, now became the highlight of Cody's week. He loved talking to Isaac because he was intelligent and full of life. He also understood him completely

and cared about his future. The advice Isaac gave him was priceless. He taught him how to express himself without anger, how to treat his fellow peers, and most importantly how to avoid depression.

These were all valuable lessons which were attained in the past 5 sessions, today was Cody's 6th session with the doctor. Cody no longer asked his mom to drive him, he was now taking the local city

bus which dropped him off 2 blocks away from the clinic. It was 9.45 in the morning and Cody was in front of the building. He rang the bell and got buzzed in after saying his name. It was now a usual

routine; come in, sign your name on the sign-in sheet, and proceed to room B7. Cody was finally sitting on the comfortable leather couch chair and sipping the pre made hot cocoa. Dr. Roth was a very

considerate individual and loved his patients. He figured that Cody loved his cocoa, therefore he made sure that there was always a cup of boiling hot cocoa waiting there for him with whipped cream and

cinnamon. Cody barely started sipping the delicious beverage, when Dr. Roth entered the room.

"Hey there buddy, how's it going?" Asked a cheerful Isaac.

Just like the past 5 sessions, Cody stared at his therapist and nearly dropped his jaw along with the cocoa.

Isaac was so sexy. He was wearing his trademark faded black jeans and this time a medium grey sweater. His hair was perfect as usual. It was long black hair which was as soft as silk and wavy like a

tidal ocean wave. He had a brown kashmir scarf which was wrapped around his neck perfectly and his beautiful smile never left him.

"Hi Isaac..." said Cody with his broken-up voice, he always got so nervous around the doctor.

"Hey there, I'm glad to see you're doing fine. Tell me Cody, how was your week?"

Isaac asked the question and sat down on the chair across from Cody.

"Well, to be honest... it was pretty rough."

"Oh?" Isaac seemed concerned "tell me about it."

And so Cody sat with his therapist for the first hour of the session and told him about the events of the past week. He started off by discussing minor school issues and eventually reached the day where

he got into the fight with Carey. Dr. Roth listened patiently and as usual, kept silent during the entire time Cody was speaking. When he finished, Isaac got up from his chair.

"I like you Cody" he said.

Cody felt his heartbeat increase and his face starting to burn.

"w..w..what?"

"You're a good kid" said Isaac, without even hearing Cody "but you have to understand that Carey is your mother. We don't choose who our parents are, but we do have to respect them."

He then walked over to Cody's chair, got on his knees, and grabbed Cody's hand. Cody was shaking from nervousness. He clearly had some weird feelings for Isaac but he couldn't understand why.

Isaac's soft touch made it harder on him.

"Cody, you endured many hardships in these past few months. You were separated from your twin brother! that alone is a reason to be down, but you went through so much more than that.

The fact that you're giving life another chance is extremely brave and I am proud of you for doing so. You have to understand though, that your mother is not the criminal here, she too is a victim."

Cody's eyebrows raised in skepticism.

"Listen to me Coco, You have the right to be angry, but don't be angry at the people who love you. Your mother is trying her best to do you good, let her help."

Cody's nerves were struck cold and his blood completely froze in his veins.

"You called me Coco..."

"Cody, didn't you hear anything else I told you?"

"How do you know that name? Nobody besides Zacky calls me that."

"I'm good at guessing"

"Dr. Roth, I like you... ALOT! but please don't lie to me. How do you know that nickname?"

"Ok Cody, you win. The reason I am defending your mother and the reason I know that name is simple. I spoke to Carey."

"WHAT?!? when??"

"Last night."

"Why?"

"I called her in order to ask a few questions and she ended up having a breakdown. She told me how bad and guilty she felt. Trust me, she is not the villain here."

Cody was more confused than ever. Why did Dr. Roth call his mother? What business did he have calling her? what was his motive?

"I don't get one thing though, why did you hide this from me? why not tell me that you called her?"

"Because I knew it would upset you. Keep in mind that you are my patient, and hearing only your side of the story can be problematic."

"why?"

"Because whenever you hear a story from one person, the bias gets in the way which makes the information subjective to the beholder. Once I have at least one additional external source,

I can get a more objective view of the matter. It was the logical choice and I stand by it. I am sorry if you felt betrayed, but you have to understand it was for your own good."

Cody was relieved. He was so worried about getting backstabbed that he let his emotions get in the way of common sense. Dr. Roth was a great guy, and he shouldn't have suspected him like that."

"I'm sorry doctor, I didn't mean to-"

"Stop right there Cody. Don't apologize. You got betrayed so many times and felt isolated for so long, it's natural for you to assume the worse. It's a defense mechanism that many people use.

It's better to assume the worse and not have a nasty surprise. In the coming weeks I will teach you to trust again. It will not happen overnight, but we will make it happen mark my words."

Cody was so happy to hear this and then he noticed something, his hand was still tied up with Isaac's. Cody's face turned scarlet red and the doctor smiled. Their eyes met closely for the first time.

Cody could feel Isaac's warm and loving stare. He himself was trembling with excitement, he didn't know what, but something was going to happen, he felt it. Their faces got closer and Cody was

literally able to smell Isaac's hair, it smelled good. Just as their faces got extremely close and Cody felt something extravagant about to occur, there came the awful sound of the buzzer indicating

the end of the session. Isaac smiled then broke apart from Cody.

"And that's the buzz. Good work Cody, I feel like we really made some important progress today."

Cody was confused. Was that really it? he felt an remarkable dejavu of the time he and Zack made out for the first time. Was this really the way it ended? nothing?

Dr. Roth sensed Cody's unease immediately.

"Cody... listen to me. Your a very good kid. I know that getting through the week is a tough task for you, but I can make it easier for you."

"How so?" asked a confused Cody.

"One sec"

Dr. Roth took out his wallet and opened it. He removed what seemed to be a business card.

"This is my personal card Cody. On it is displayed my work number which is this clinic's and down on the left... is my personal cell number. I usually don't give this out to many people,

but I care about you. I want you to call me whenever you feel distressed or just want to talk. I'm serious about this. Do not hold back, call me any time of the day."

Cody took the card with a trembling hand. What did this mean? Was this an open invitation to something that was supposed to happen here but didn't? or was this just a doctor being good to his patient?

damn it all! why was this so confusing?

"Don't worry Cody, you'll be fine. Give me a call, it would be great to talk outside of the clinic."

Dr. Roth then gave Cody his heartwarming smile and opened the door, leaving the room.

Cody fell back on the couch and was more confused than ever before.

* * *

Awesome chapter huh? I put lots of thought into making this one, and I promise that the next one will be even better! I already have the basic outline for chapters 14 and 15, so it shouldn't take too long till they are up.

I want to thank you all again for the positive feedback! Please keep on reviewing my story, as it motivates me to keep on writing chapters. Look out for chapter 14 which will most likely be coming tonight or tomorrow.

There is going to be something huge happening in there, and I'm sure you will enjoy it. Peace everyone =)


	14. The Sleepless Night

_**Chapter 14 - The Sleepless Night**_

Cody was laying in bed more confused than ever. It was Thursday night, 4 days after his awkward meeting with Dr. Roth. Something extremely odd

had occurred in their previous therapy session. What seemed to start off as normal routine, turned upside down and ended up confusing Cody more

than ever. He has spent the past 4 days trying to figure it out, to make sense of it all. Was Dr. Roth just offering him additional help? or was it more

than that? It seemed pretty clear to Cody that there was something undeniable going on between them. He most definitely had an attraction to Isaac.

The type of attraction was unknown, but it was undoubtedly there. He was clearly turned on my his therapist. Isaac was just gorgeous. He was 27 which

made the situation a bit unusual, but Cody did not care. Isaac did not look a day over 20. His hair was shiny black and over shoulder length. It was silky

soft hair which Cody had the privilege to touch on numerous occasions. Every time he felt down and opened up to his doctor, he would then receive a long

sustaining hug. This was precisely when he pulled his move. Cody would hug his therapist and place his hands on the back of Isaac's neck. His hair felt so

soft, it always smelled so good. He felt guilty taking advantage of a man who has helped him tremendously in his time of need, but he couldn't help it. When

he spent that wonderful week with Zack, he always felt warm and well taken care of. He was now alone. Cody always felt cold and alone. It was hard to deal

with these feelings. He felt an empty black vortex growing in his chest and needed to fill that gap with love. After Zack's untimely departure, Cody felt worse

than ever before, and this was the only thing that helped him get by. This was not the only thing that got him thinking. Last week Dr. Roth got on his knees

and held Cody's hand for a good 10 minutes. His hand was soft which was unusual, since most adults had rougher skin and some hair by their hands. The

hand hold was surely a clue, but it was far from being the final verdict. After their confrontation last week, Dr. Roth pulled out a business card with his personal

cell number on it. He gave Cody the card and specifically told him.

"Give me a call, it would be great to talk outside of the clinic."

Cody couldn't forget those words no matter how hard he tried.

What was that supposed to mean? It was so obvious, yet it wasn't. Why would Isaac tell him that, especially with that funny look in his eyes? why say it?

It happened right after Cody thought there would be a kiss taking place. Their heads got close, and they were both lost in each other's eyes. Right when the kiss was

going to happen, they were cut off by the buzzer. Cody was still angry about that. What were the odds? They were a second from sharing a passionate moment, and

their time expired! the luck!

Cody was restless and moved in his sleep for the next two hours. It was 2:00AM when he finally decided that he could sleep no longer. Cody got up and went to wash

his face. When he was done, he got dressed and quietly exited the apartment. He made sure to take his wallet and cell phone with him. He did not know where he was

headed, but he wanted to be prepared. Once Cody left the apartment, he realized that taking the elevator might attract Mr. Moseby's attention, so he took the stairs.

Upon reaching the base floor, Cody ran right into Maddie.

"Hey... Maddie, how's it going?"

Maddie looked at him with shock

"Cody?? what are you doing here? do you have any idea how late it is? why are you out at this time?"

Cody tried to think up an excuse, but failed to do so.

"Well to be honest, I can't really sleep. I have been turning and tossing all night long. I figured a little walk outside might do me some good, you know... fresh air and all."

Maddie suddenly changed her expression from surprised to sympathetic,

"Hey it's OK cutie, you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Oh Cody, you poor thing. I know how hard this separation from Zack is, I miss him too. I know it's hard being alone after growing up together all these years."

Cody completely forgot about that. After Zack was taken away by Kurt, everybody knew about it, but they did not know why. Nobody besides the Martins and Dr. Roth knew

what transpired between the twins. Everybody thought that Kurt simply won custody over Zack and thus took him to LA.

"Yeah... it's rough, but I'm coping, it's fine really."

Maddie's expression changed to surprised again.

"Really? that's funny. Aren't you seeing a psychologist now or something?"

"How do you know that?"

"Oh Carey came by here once and was pretty stressed out. She sat down and talked to me for a few minutes. She told me about your declining schoolwork,

some arguments you had, and then she mentioned that you were in a therapy session."

Cody started getting a bit irritated.

"Look maddie, it's not like that. Im not going through anything OK? It's just a requirement for school, now if you don't mind, I have to go."

"Ok sweetie, and remember, you can always come talk to me when you feel down."

"OK thanks Maddie."

Cody turned around and walked out of the Tipton as fast as he could.

Dammit that was annoying. What a waste of time it was. Something big happens and suddenly the entire world cares about him? where were they when he wanted Zack years ago?

they were all fake. Just tried to make him feel good, because they couldn't stand to see a cute 15 year old seem so sad. Cody was walking for about 20 minutes and he did not know

what to do. There was a major inner conflict taking place within him. He wanted to call Dr. Roth and confront him, yet he felt guilty about doing so. Why did he feel guilty? Cody did not

have the answers. He did feel bad about Zack though, he still loved him and wanted to be with him, but what choice did he have? Kurt changed his phone lines, and was well hidden in LA.

What could a 15 year old possibly do? He was too young to travel and search for his brother. It was laughable, it seemed like an impossible task. Anyway, Zack was probably over him anyway.

Zack never had feelings for him before. It only happened after that one night, which probably meant that Zack was already over him and dating some girl. Cody was sure that his older brother

got over him, but he still felt a sting of guilt. It was weird. This whole situation was insane, here he was about to call his therapist at 2:30AM.

Cody felt this entire situation stink up to high heavens, but he did not care, this had to be done. Cody sat down on a public bench and took out his cellphone, along with Isaac's personal card.

He slowly dialed the numbers displayed on the card, and after a few rings, a familiar voice responded.

"Hello?"

"umm... Hi Dr. Roth?"

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"eh... well... it's Cody."

"Cody? as in my Sunday 10:00AM Cody?"

"That's me."

"Hey there buddy, you finally called. I was wondering when you would muster the courage."

Cody was shocked. Did he just hear what he though he did?

"I don't understand" said Cody "You expected this?"

"But of course" replied a cheerful sounding Isaac.

"How did you know I was going to call?"

Isaac laughed a bit

"Well to be honest, I know your nature, and I figured you would."

"I don't get it! why would you think I'd call? It doesn't make sense!"

"Well Cody, you're the one calling me. Aren't you supposed to tell me what you want?"

Cody was shocked, but he knew exactly what Isaac was doing, he was playing it safe.

Obviously both of them knew that there was more going on than mere therapist-patient relationship, but they did not dare to speak their thoughts out loud. By the direction of

the conversation, Isaac made it so that Cody would have to be the one to respond, dammit, he outsmarted him. As Cody was thinking about Isaac's brilliant strategy and what

he could possibly say, the comforting voice of his therapist spoke up again.

"Look Cody, it's pretty late, but clearly there is something you want to discuss with me, is that correct?"

"...yes."

"OK then, here is what's going to happen. I live pretty close to the clinic, so I am going to give you my address, and you're going to take a cab here, don't worry, i'll take care of the payment."

Cody was so nervous. This was it! something was finally going to happen between them, and there was no clinical limitations this time around.

"Ok Isaac, i'll be there asap."

Dr. Roth then told Cody his address and hung up the phone.

Cody was so excited, he hasn't felt love in so long, it was finally going to happen! his crappy life wouldn't suck so much anymore. Cody then took the nearest passing cab and gave the driver the address.

"Ok boss, that will be $14.50"

"umm... I will have the money when we get there, this is a prepaid trip, I have someone paying for me."

"Very well."

The blocks were passing by slow, Cody felt an ecstasy which wasn't there in months. He felt joyous and blissful, and could not wait until he got to Isaac's apartment.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate.

Dammit it was probably mom, she must have woken up and realized that he was gone.

Cody took out his cell, but the screen did not show mom, it showed "number unknown".

Cody was confused. Who would call him this late at night? It didn't make sense, but Cody decided to pick up anyway.

"Hello? who is this?"  
What Cody heard from the other end nearly gave him a heart attack.

Time seemed to have stopped and the blood froze in Cody's veins.

"Hello Coco" replied the familiar voice of Zack Martin.

* * *

Sorry to leave you off with yet another cliff hanger, but it's what I do. I want to thank you all for the positive feedback, please keep the reviews on coming. I know there are still many unanswered questions about

Kurt, Carey, and some other issues. Don't stress it, I will cover everything by the time this story is over (which will be in a while from now, so no worries). I have left Zack out in the cold for too long, he will now

start being an important part of this story again. Sorry for making a short chapter yet again, but I don't like expanding them for no reason. I rather a chapter that's short and good, than one that is stretched

and pointless. Anyway I will try my best to get another chapter up on Sunday or Monday, keep on the lookout. Have a good weekend everyone =)


	15. The Call

**_Chapter 15 - The Call_**

Cody was in a complete state of shock. Here he was ready to embark on a journey to another man's heart, when all the old memories made a triumphant return.

It all hit him like a heavy load of bricks straight in the face. His hidden feelings for Zack, his emotional breakdowns, him dating Zack briefly, the separation, and now...

this. It was all going to be behind him. In a few minutes Cody would have been by Isaac's residence forgetting his pain by letting another being enter his concealed heart.

It turns out that destiny had another plan for him.

"Hey Coco..." said the familiar voice of Zack Martin.

Cody was in a complete state of shock. He was riding a cab, on his way to Isaac, and Zack called him? where from? how? why?

The questions raced in his mind, but he could find now way to bring them out.

"Coco, are you there?"

Silence

"Please baby, don't do this again. One time was more than enough, please don't hurt me again."

Cody managed to hold back his tears and responded in a chocked voice.

"Zackie... what happened to you? how did you find my number? where are you calling from? are you Ok? what's going on?"

Obviously it seemed unfair to throw 4 months worth of questions at Zack like that, but Cody couldn't help it. He has bottled up these thoughts completely for the past few

months, and now he had a rare chance to hear his brother's voice again. What if he got disconnected? What if something bad happened to poor Zackie? He could not risk

anything happening, which was why he blurted out 5 questions at once.

"Coco honey, relax. I'm calling from home. Kurt is drunk and has passed out on the couch."

"Passed out? wait what?"

Zack sighed

"Oh my poor brother. You don't know what I have undergone these past few months. Life has not been worth living. LA has been one enormous nightmare for me.

Every night I cry myself to sleep, wondering when I'll wake up from this wretched dream. I never wake up though because it is not a dream! Kurt is a monster, he's

sick, and I don't want to stay here. You have to get me out!"

Cody was extremely overwhelmed. He thought that he was the one going through a bad life. He even made the assumption that his older brother moved on and got over him.

What a joke! Zack was even more of a train wreck than he was.

"Zackie, what's going on? you need to slow down, first of all where are you located? what's your address?"

"It's 264 East 2nd"

"And this is in LA, California, correct?"

"Yes" answered a whimpering Zack.

"Ok listen to me Zackie. Im calling mom right now, I'm going to get you out of this mess I swear it!"

"NO! STOP!" Zack shrieked.

Cody was shocked.

"What the hell do you mean no? Zack, you have been trapped there for the past 4 months. I don't know what's been going on over there, but you can tell me all about it when you're back here with us."

"Cody... you don't understand..."

"So tell me, make me understand. what's going on?"

He now heard Zack start to cry on the other line. Cody felt sympathetic and tried to calm his brother.

"Zackie, please try to relax. Look, I'm scared that something will happen and you will disconnect. I already have your address which means I can do something to help, but you gotta let

me what's going on. Is there something going on behind the scenes which I have no knowledge of?"

Cody did not get a response, but he felt Zack nod his head. This was another one of those funny and weird things they shared because they were twins. The two brothers were able to

communicate at times without speech. It was more of a mutual feeling that both were able to pass on to each other without the exchange of words.

"So what is it Zackie? what's going on?

He heard Zack breathe heavily, and struggle with his speech, but after a minute of contemplation, Zack finally opened up.

"Cody, this is not going to sound pretty, but I have to get it off my chest. Before I tell you, I need you to promise me one thing. You will NOT mention a word of this conversation to Carey.

You cannot trust her no matter what. She may seem remorseful and sweet, but she is not! She is playing you like a puppet. Carey and Kurt are on the same page."

Zack wasn't finished, but Cody cut him off abruptly.

"That's impossible! Zack, I eavesdropped on her phone calls with Kurt. Trust me, she is not on the same page as-"

"STOP. Just listen, Ok? I know what I'm saying. I don't have time for an explanation, but this is just something you will have to trust me on. Can we agree on this? will you keep the knowledge of this call hidden from Carey?"

"You have my word."

"Ok, well anyway here is the deal. Do you remember when Carey was standing up for us and promised that nothing will ever make me leave?"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember what she said afterwards?"

Cody thought for a moment and then remembered, it was a clear as daylight.

"I do. She told you to be a good boy and go with daddy."

"Exactly. Now do you remember what caused her to say that?"

"Well, Kurt told her something about a deal, and then she started acting weird."

"Now Cody, doesn't that strike you as mildly odd?"

Cody thought about it and suddenly it hit him. Zack had the answer! The long awaited answer which his mom kept hiding and pushing off. This was it! he was finally going to know what Kurt

had over Carey that day, and every other time they talked on the phone.

"Zackie, do you really know what he has on her? You don't understand. I have been bugging her about that for months now and she won't budge. She keeps telling me that I am too young to

understand and keeps brushing me off."

Zack laughed a bitter laugh.

"Yeah... I know what he has over her."

"Well? what is it?"

Zack took a deep breath and gave the one word answer.

"Money."

"Money???"

"Money."

"What do you mean? That's the most vague answer I have ever heard! What does money have to do with this."

"Ughh dammit Cody, I wish we could talk face to face, this is impossible to do over the phone."

"Why?"

"Cody you don't understand. There is so much more to this than just money. This is huge! This news will blow you away, but I can't explain it over the phone, especially not Kurt's."

"Wait just one moment, your on Kurt's phone?"

"that's right."

"And... you got my number from his phone?"

"Yeah, it was stored in here."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Why is that?"

It was now Cody's turn to take the deep breath.

"Zackie, I just got this phone 3 weeks ago. How the hell does Kurt have my number?"

Zack laughed.

"You think that's something? Wait till you find what deal he has going on with mom.

"What the hell is going on? Please you have to fill me in."

"SHIT"

"Wha? what happened?"

"Dammit, he's starting to move around, I think he might wake up soon."

"Oh fuck."

"Listen Coco, I got one more thing to tell you. No matter what, you cannot trust anyone.."

"Huh?"

"Look, Kurt has people working for him, I don't know who, but they are there. So tell me quickly, Is there anyone significant in your life right now?"

"Um not really, why?"

"Come on Cody, think dammit! Is there anybody who you have been spending time with recently? someone that tries to get information out of you maybe? anyone?"

The realization hit him immediately.

"OH.... SHIT."

"What? what is it?"

"Dr. Roth!"

Zack started to sound nervous.

"w...wh.. who is Dr. Roth?"

"My therapist, he's been there since-"

"Cody, you have to get away from him!"

Zack was whispering, but it still sounded pretty loud, clearly he was frightened.

"Look Cody, I don't know who that Roth fellow is, but I'm telling you, Kurt has Carey doing his dirty work. Don't tell this guy anything, not a damn thing!"

Now Cody was the one who got scared. What the hell was he doing? It was almost 3:00AM and he was driving a cab to Dr. Roth's apartment.

"Zackie, Im scared."

"Why? what did you tell him?"

"Never mind what I told him, It's about where I am now."

Zack's voice was now extremely thin.

"Cody... where are you?"

"... Im on my way over to him now."

"FUCK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET AWAY FROM THERE NOW"

"I can't. I spoke to him on the phone, he invited me over and I'm driving a cab which he said he will pay for, I have no money on me..."

"But why? why are you going over there? It's 3 in the morning by you."

"I.. Well... I needed advice. I couldn't sleep and I called him thinking he could help me out."

"Shit Cody, this is bad. You cannot trust this guy, but you're stuck. There is only one option, go to him as planned and act casual."

"But I can't... You told me all these things and..."

"CODY! this isn't a game! Do as I say, if you ever want to see me again."

"Ok Zackie, I will, but what if he wants to..."

"Wants to what?"

"Never mind."

"What do you mean? Cody, just what kind of relationship do you have with this doctor?"

Before Cody was able to answer, he heard Zack panicking.

"Shit, he's getting up. I gotta go now! Cody, I love you. I will find a way to contact you again, I swear it! do NOT call this number or we're both screwed, and don't trust ANYONE."

The line went dead.  
Cody sat in the back of the cab, more questions racing through his head by the second. What was going on? Did Carey really plan all of this with Kurt? If so, how did Zack find out?

Something was very wrong. Was Dr. Roth really in on all of this? That's impossible! Isaac was amazing, he'd never betray him like that. If it wasn't for him attempting to kill himself,

He would never even go to a hospital, which means that he would have never been introduced to Dr. Roth.

Zack was wrong. There was no way in hell. He must have just been paranoid.

Cody wanted to believe that his brother was crazy, but he couldn't. Zack was far too serious. The tone in his voice when he heard of Dr. Roth freaked him out. He sounded extremely

nervous, as if he knew more, way more, but couldn't share in time.

What about Kurt? how the hell did he get his number so fast? Did Carey really give it to him?

Cody was extremely frightened. He did not know who to trust anymore,

the only thing he knew was that he was a few minutes away from Dr. Roth.

* * *

Hope you all like twists and turns, because this is exactly where the story is headed. I worked really hard on this chapter. Coming up with a good dialogue for the twins was not easy, but I think I

managed to pull it off. Anyway, Don't expect a chapter till later in the week. I have lots of college work to do and most likely will not have chapter 16 up before Friday. Keep in mind that I am

writing this story as I go. I had the basic outline, but now It's pretty much brainstorming for the next few chapters. Please keep the reviews on coming, you guys are great! Check back on

Friday night for the new chapter, I will do my best to post it by then. Peace =)


	16. A Shocking Revelation

_**Chapter 16 - A Shocking Revelation**_

The cab ride was now a living nightmare. Cody felt choked and hot all over, cold sweat was dripping down his forehead, and his spine was shivering.

He was not able to think straight, it seemed as if his mind was being blocked by a robust force, which disabled every aspect of his rationality. Cody

was extremely emotional and very vulnerable, the conversation with his older brother brought back emotions that he thought were long gone.

He remembered the nights he spent with Zack and the love they shared, he wanted it now more than ever. What hurt the most was Dr. Roth's

apparent betrayal. Zack clearly stated that Cody should trust nobody. The whole idea seemed ridiculous of course, yet he couldn't help but wonder.

How far did this whole secret go? was Carey really in on everything? it sure didn't seem so. It seemed as if Carey was remorseful and wanted to atone

for her mistake. Dammit this was too confusing. He wasn't a conspiracy nut, Cody often thought of himself as intellectual and rational. This whole

ordeal was out of place, and he would get to the bottom of it no matter what!

Amidst Cody's inner thought process, he heard the cab driver's raspy voice.

"We're here. Call up whoever you must and get me my $14.50. I'll be waiting down here."

Cody snapped out of his thoughts,

"y...y..yeah. One minute."

Cody took out his cell phone and was about to dial Dr. Roth when he started getting nervous again. What the hell was he doing? it was 3.10 in the morning,

he should just turn back and get to the Tipton safely. No. He's come this far. Cody finally decided what had to be done. It was time to man up and do some

detective work. He had many questions to ask, and tonight he starts with his good pal, Isaac. Cody dialed Isaac's number and got a response after two rings.

"Hey there Cody, what's taking so long?"

"Hey Isaac, I'm actually outside, was just wondering if i can get the-"

"I'm coming now."

The phone hung up.

Within minutes, Isaac Roth was outside. Cody started at him and his draw dropped. Son of a bitch! was he fucking psychic? this was insane! every time Cody saw him,

Isaac seemed to get hotter and hotter. This time he was wearing a long blue bathrobe and had his hair tied in a ponytail. Wow, he really knew how to impress on first sight.

It was pretty dark, so Cody wasn't able to get a full picture, but he did notice that Isaac's legs were clean shaven. His doctor was also wearing fluffy bunny slippers which

looked absurd, but made Cody giggle.

"Hey there" yelled Isaac.

He was wearing his sexy smile, as usual.

"Hey" replied Cody, as he got out of the cab.

"One sec"

Isaac walked over to the cab driver and paid him with a 20. After getting his change, he came back to Cody, the beautiful smile never left him.

"Well then Cody, this is a nice surprise. You're finally here! It's been so long since I predicted this, but yet here you stand."

Cody did not respond, his feelings were far too disordered at this point.

"Well let's not stand in the cold, come on up. I live on the 3rd floor."

Isaac led the way and Cody followed. As they entered, Cody noticed that it was a very humble apartment building. He expected a psychologist to live in a nicer place,

especially one that was being payed good money by his father, but this was very different. There was not a hint of luxury in here. If Kurt was truly paying this man, would he be living here?

Cody's confusion was getting greater by the moment and his curiosity was rising. After 3 short flights of stairs, they were finally on Dr. Roth's floor. Isaac then took out the key and opened

the first apartment on the corner, they were finally in.

Isaac closed the door behind him and turned to Cody with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Cody, welcome to my house"

Cody nodded his head

"Thanks" he muttered.

"Can I get you something to drink? Cocoa perhaps?"

Cody loved the cocoa that Isaac had by his office, it was his own recipe, or so he claimed.

"Is it THE cocoa?"

"Yup"

"Ok sure, I'll have some"

Isaac smiled and retreated to the kitchen.

Cody stared looking around the place, it was pretty small. It wasn't tiny, but it was no Tipton. The apartment had a kitchen/dining room combo, a small living room, and one bedroom.

It was petite apartment, but it was very organized. Dr. Roth kept everything tidy and clean, it was truly a pleasure to look at. He saw a 32' TV occupy the living room, an Xbox was

attached to it. That surprised Cody, Dr. Roth plays video games? hmm, didn't seem like him. What else was he hiding?

Cody glanced over at the wall and saw two electric guitars leaning on it via guitar stand. Isaac did mention that he played guitar. Was he any good? more importantly, did he even care?

why was he suddenly taking interest in him again? Isaac was a traitor! he worked for Kurt, Zack specifically told him so. Who was he going to trust, his twin brother or some damned doctor?

Once again, Cody's thoughts got cut off, except this time it was by Isaac.

"Here is your cocoa."

"Oh thanks."

"Your welcome, here have a seat."

Isaac sat on his sofa, and Cody sat besides him. This was weird. They were sitting close to each other, really close. In a way, Cody wanted it... more than anything, but the damn call... Zack told

him to watch out, what to do?

Isaac looked so beautiful, he smelled great as always, and now that there was light, Cody saw that Isaac was indeed hairless. He must shave his whole body, he thought. Both of them sat quietly for

a few moments and sipped their cocoa. Nothing was happening between them, but then it happened.

Cody turned to Isaac and started admiring his figure. His body, his hair, his face, all so handsome.

Isaac quickly caught on to this and finally pulled the move. He pretended to yawn and raised his left hand, subtlety placing in behind Cody.

Cody was now extremely confused. Here he was getting his wish, but it felt wrong, he felt like such a sellout. Isaac was now playing with Cody's left ear, their bodies were in a full embrace,

and Cody was savoring the moment, although the confusion was still there.

Isaac stopped after a few minutes.

"What's on your mind?"

Cody snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"C'mon Cody, Im a doctor. I notice these things right away. What's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Cody felt tears slowly run down his face. How was he supposed to explain this? He had feelings for Isaac, no doubt, but he also loved Zack. Zack was his brother, it made it that much more

special. Isaac noticed the tears and wiped them with his finger.

"Cody, you're a good kid. I really like you. Tell me, what's going on?"

Isaac then started stroking Cody's soft blonde hair, Cody loved it, but he felt that something needed to me said.

"Stop it, just STOP IT"

Isaac let go immediately, he looked disappointed.

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

"It's quite all right, let's talk about this situation."

Cody finally burst into tears.

"No! this isn't what I wanted! Things happened from the time I called to now. You think I felt weird when I called? hell no! I wanted to get here and finally get together with you,

but shit happens you know? dammit..."

Cody was now crying on Isaac's shoulder.

Isaac slowly resumed the hair stroke.

"Look Cody, it's 3.30 we have plenty of time, let's talk about this."

"Nooooo. I don't want this to turn into a therapy session. It's not fair for you."

With that Isaac let out a small laugh.

"Ah Cody, you are so naive and innocent. That's part of the reason I like you so much and find you to be so adorable. Yes it sucks, but in my profession I have to deal with depressed teens all the time.

Things never turn out the way you want them to, it's always about the patient, always."

Cody looked up at Dr. Roth with teary eyes.

"How can you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Dammit cut the act! I can't stand it! you're sitting here like such a saint, yet you work for my father and pass on information to him, how the hell do you sleep at night?."

"WHAT????"

Isaac seemed completely shocked.

"Yeah that's right! I found out everything. I know that Kurt pays you to keep a tab on me, it was all a scheme to get me over Zack."

Isaac looked more confused than ever, but managed to make a quick recovery.

"Cody, my dear boy... You realize that your theory doesn't add up right?"

"How so?"

"Well... for starters, we would have never met if it weren't for your attempt at suicide. Secondly, I was helping you before I even knew who Zack was! Your timeline is completely off."

Cody seemed to recoil for a minute and then went on the offensive again.

"I don't care what you say! he told me that you will say anything to persuade me!"

"Who said that?"

"My brother!"

"Zack?"

"Yeah!"

"When did you speak with him?"

"Just now, in the cab."

Isaac was really confused.

"How did he get your number? where did he call from?"

"Beats me! my number was on KURT'S PHONE, explain that!"

"Cody, take out your phone."

"What?"

"Take it out."

Cody did as he was told.

"Ok now what?"

"Show me your call log."

"Why?"

"I want to see where he called you from."

"No, I don't trust you."

"Cody, did I even do anything to betray your trust? Please, just show me the received call log."

"Fine."

Cody handed over his phone to Dr. Roth and waited.

"Well?"

Isaac had an odd expression on his face, he then stared at Cody with concern.

"When exactly did this call take place?"

"About 20 minutes ago, why?"

Isaac took a heavy breathe.

"Cody, have a seat."

"What? why? what is it?"

"Cody... please. Have a seat."

Cody sat.

Isaac took off his glasses and stared Cody in the eyes.

"Cody, the last call you received today was at 11:15AM..."

* * *

Okay, first of all I want to apologize for updating so late, I promised Friday, but it didn't work out as I planned. Anyway, As you can see, this story will be getting better and more interesting by the chapter.

I'm already writing up another chapter, but I have so many ideas, so many directions I can take this story, it makes writing it a whole lot harder. I'm trying to make an original story as well, which is why

I'm avoiding the Cody x Zack theme for now. Don't rule it out, because as you see, this story changes drastically with each update, so don't give up hope. The drama factor will come back pretty soon

and this story will get more intense psychologically and emotionally. I want to thank all of you for being so great and constantly reviewing my chapters! keep em coming, you are my motivation!

Peace everyone, good night ^^


	17. Dilemma

_**Chapter 17 - Dilemma **_

"The last call you received today was at 11:15AM"

"BULLSHIT"

"I'm not lying, check your log."

Cody grabbed his phone out of the doctor's hand and examined the screen. The log did indeed say 11:15AM, and the call was from Carrey.

What the hell was going on? Did he imagine the entire conversation with Zack? it couldn't be! it seemed so real! Zack even gave him an address.

Cody's eyes started getting moist again and a single tear started making its way down. Dr. Roth saw this and embraced Cody cautiously. He slowly

positioned himself next to the crying blonde and then hugged him. Cody was confused, scared, and depressed. As of now he had nothing. The only

connection he had with Zack was now completely destroyed.

Isaac's embrace did not lighten however. He continued hugging Cody and whispering in his ear.

"Don't you worry dear boy, it will be okay, I promise. We will get through this together."

Cody now hugged the doctor back. His feeling of despair was still there, but it wasn't as fervid. Cody felt slightly better and decided that he was

going to do it. He broke off the hug and stared Dr. Roth directly into the eyes. He moved his head closer until he was able to sense Isaac's breath.

It smelled good, like fresh mint combined with a boiling cup of green tea.

Cody leaned forward and kissed him.

A few moments passed, Cody did not know how many. It could have been a couple seconds or maybe even an extended number of minutes.

He was completely engulfed in the kiss. It was amazing and he savored every second. He felt a mix of happiness, relief, sadness, and guilt.

The feelings were varied, but he knew one thing for sure... he wanted this.

Dr. Roth was no stranger to this, he grabbed the back of Cody's hair and rubbed his hair softly with love and passion. He slipped his tongue

into Cody's wet and tasty mouth, whirling it around and licking the inside of Cody's mouth. Cody got a tingling sensation in his entire body.

The brief sexual experience he had with Zack was phenomenal, but Isaac was something else. He was completely professional and knew

all the perfect spots.

After 15 minutes of passionate making out, Dr. Roth decided to take it one step further. He started unbuttoning Cody's shirt franticly.

Cody let him.

He then stripped Cody's jeans off and left the beautiful boy exposed in his boxers.

"God damn, you are beautiful Cody" said the doctor in admiration.

"Thanks" Cody replied and smiled sheepishly.

Cody then looked up and Isaac and changed his tone to a very strict one.

"The ponytail, lose it."

"huh?"

"I like your hair long and wild, it turns me on."

Isaac laughed

"Is that so? well why didn't you say so earlier?"

Isaac removed his hairband and Cody stared as if hypnotized, into his hair. It was long, black, and smelled of coconut shampoo.

Cody then aggressively grabbed Isaac's bathrobe and ripped it open. Isaac's chest was indeed hairless, and that turned Cody on

even further. Cody did not know what happened to him. Horniness seized him like never before. He pounced on Isaac's chest and started

licking his nipple.

Isaac let out a minor orgasm

"Oh Cody, yeah, that's the stuff."

Cody continued and had no intention of stopping. He was now fueled with adrenaline. Adrenaline which he had not used in the past

few months. Cody now got on his knees and removed Isaac's underwear slowly.

Isaac's cock was fully erect and hairless as well. Cody was extremely turned on and felt a bulge down in his own underpants.

Cody seized Isaac's cock and started thrusting it back and forth, Isaac moaned with pleasure. Cody was now licking his balls,

Isaac tasted amazing. He must have just showered, because he tasted fresh and did not have a drop of sweat on his body.

Cody then placed his soft lips around the shaft of Isaac's penis and started licking it all around. After a few minutes of licking and

teasing, he finally did it. He swallowed Isaac's rock-hard cock into his soft throat and nearly choked on it. Cody was not

intimidated however, he enjoyed the rush. He then started deep throating Dr. Roth. In and out, in and out, the process lasted

for 10 minutes of heavenly bliss for both of them. After getting his dick wet, Isaac got a look in his eye and Cody understood.

He got up off of his knees and then placed himself on the sofa in a backward position.

The words "enter me" left his mouth softly.

Dr. Roth then got on his own knees and started licking Cody's rectum. He spit inside of it and then circled the anus with his tongue.

He was nearly sucking on it. Cody's ass was tight and perfect in shape and size.

He then got off of the floor and thrust his gargantuan cock into Cody's constricted back entrance.

The sight of Cody's two beautiful cheeks squeezing the life out of his dick, really turned him on.

Isaac continued slipping it in until he reached the end. He never this good in his entire life.

Cody's butt hole was so warm and cozy, he never wanted to leave.

"fuck me..." moaned Cody softly.

Isaac did it with sheer joy. He pulled out of Cody halfway and then advanced again.

He pulled it out once more and then shoved it inside. Every time he penetrated Cody,

it went in faster, smoother, and felt better.

Cody was yelling after a certain point, but not out of pain, it was out of joy and pleasure.

Isaac himself did not stop after one position. He then turned Cody on his back and pulled his

legs upwards.

"I want to see your beautiful face when I make love to you."

Cody smiled and stared at his doctor admirably.

Isaac then continued his assault and rammed Cody harder than before.

Cody was now silent and just admired Isaac's beauty.

Isaac busted after a few minutes, and Cody's soft hole was now filled with warm cum.

Cody turned on his belly again, cum dripped down his soft, meaty cheek.

Isaac then got under him in the 69 position. Cody was on top and sucking Isaac's

wet, cum filled dick, while Isaac was sucking Cody and fingering the hole which was now open and easy to slide into.

"Again" said Cody.

"what?"

"FUCK ME again"

Isaac laughed

"Okay babe"

Isaac got up and Cody got on his knees again.

Isaac saw his cum drip down Cody's ass and even get down to his ball sack.

This turned him on and a beast awoke within him.

He continued fucking Cody fiercely for the next 20 minutes.

After their love making was done, Cody looked very please.

"I needed that, a lot."

"Same here" replied Isaac.

"So... what now?"

"Well, we do have a... unique situation here."

"Yes we do."

Isaac glanced at his watch, it was 5:30 in the morning.

"Look Cody, it's really late, or should I say really early."

Cody giggled.

"Anyway here is what I propose. I already took the liberty of taking the day

off tomorrow. I will call your mother and tell here you are here. We then both

to sleep and have our discussion when we wake up. How does that sound?"

Cody looked at Isaac's eyes.

"Sounds perfect."

"Ok then, follow me to my room."

Isaac showed Cody his room and bed.

"There you go, take a nap, I will join shortly."

"Okay"

Cody stripped to his boxers and entered the bed, it was comfortable.

Dr. Roth picked up the house phone and dialed Carrey Martin.

After explaining the situation, but leaving out the sex, Isaac

reentered the room, only to find Cody fast asleep in his bed.

Isaac smiled and stared at his young lover. Cody sure was a pretty one.

He did not believe that only a few moments ago, he was deep inside that

beautiful butt.

Isaac leaned over Cody and kissed his forehead. He then stripped to his underwear

and joined Cody in bed.

Both of them slept well that day.

* * *

What do I say? I guess I will start off with an apology. It's been far too long since I wrote a new chapter and it's inexcusable. For my defense, I will say that

I have been working on honors projects in college and my time has been very limited. Now that my schedule has cleared up a bit, I will focus more on the

story and find time to add at least 1 chapter per week. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It felt great to write again after all this time and I sure hope

you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	18. A New Beginning

_**Chapter 18 - A New Beginning**_

"Cody! Cody! COOOOODDDYYYY!"

A startled Cody looked around menacingly.

"Who is this? what do you want?"

"Forgot me already, did you?"

"Zack?"

"Aye"

"Where are you?"

"Right here" replied his twin.

Cody turned around and saw his other half staring at him in a disapproving manner.

"You had to do it, didn't you? you just had to sleep with him..."

"Zacky, you don't get it! you don't know what it's like to be alone all that time."

"I don't? really? I have been alone in Cali for the past few months and it sure as hell seems I've stayed loyal to you, my _dearest _brother."

Cody started crying and ran towards his brother.

"Take me back! take me back dammit!"

He ran towards Zack and tried grabbing him, however, he flew right through him and fell onto the ground, hitting it with a loud thud.

Zack stared at him from up above

"I'm sorry Coco, you had your chance, it's time for me to let go and move on..."

Zack turned his back to Cody and started walking away, Cody wanted to get up and chase him, but his legs seemed to have stopped

on their own. It was as if a heavy boulder was placed on top of his legs, disabling any sort of movement.

"Wait, no... please... wait!"

"I'm sorry, I have waited long enough Coco."

"Please, wait."

"Goodbye Cody."

Cody yelled at the top of his lungs and then everything faded to complete darkness.

A dream. Just a damn dream.

Cody awoke feeling dazed and confused. The events of the previous night now seemed like a distant dream. Cody was wearing his dark green boxers and no shirt,

his hair was messy from moving around too much during the night. After 5 minutes of silent contemplation, Cody started remembering everything. It seemed as if a

beast had possesed him last night. He was only 16, but acted like a sex-hungry fiend. His innate reaction was that of disgust and guilt. His poor brother was somewhere

in California with that menace of a man that called himself Kurt, while he was here, having sex with older men, the thought repulsed him and left a bitter taste in his

mouth. As he started feeling more confused and questioned himself about the previous night's events, a handsome, long haired man woke up and smiled brightly.

"Good morning Cody" said a cheerful looking Isaac.

Cody stared at him and then stared at the ground.

"Morning'"

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? oh... it's nothing."

"Why don't I believe that?"

Cody looked sideways and then directly at Isaac's eyes

"I don't know! I'm confused okay? I feel.. weird about last night."

"But why? you were the one that pursued it, I merely went along with it."

"Went along with it? you penetrated me! twice!"

"Well... it's your fault for being so damn cute."

Cody stared at Isaac's eyes and before he knew what he was doing, he leaped at him and started kissing his mouth fervently. The passionate make-out session lasted for 10 minutes, tongues intertwined

and saliva got exchanged. Cody loved everything about Isaac. He loved the smell of his hair, he adored his cute-yet-serious remarks, and he was sexually attracted to his physique. He couldn't get over Isaac's

young looks. The man claimed to be 27, yet looked no older than a jolly teen, this enabled Cody to feel more comfortable around Isaac. When the kiss subsided, the therapist got on his knees and looked Cody

in the eyes. He then grabbed Cody's soft hand and rubbed it lovingly.

"Listen Coco, I like you a whole lot, which is why we need to discuss the events of last night."

"What's there to discuss?" asked an innocent looking Cody.

"Well... the fact of the matter is that I am still your therapist and you are still my patient. Your school requires X amount of visits by you to my clinic. You will need to act as if all is casual and continue coming"

"I don't mind, I get to see you, that's a good thing right?"

"Yes... yes it is, but we need to think rationally. This is a very delicate situation, I'm an adult and you are still a teen, the world looks down upon this type of thing."

"To hell with the world! I love you doc, I'm not letting anybody make decisions for me anymore."

Dr. Roth's expression turned serious then a tiny smile showed and disappeared as fast as it came.

"That... that is too sweet Cody, it means so much to me."

Isaac embraced the 16 year old beauty and held him in his arms. A small tear left Isaac's eye and trickled down to the back of Cody's neck.

"Isaac, why are you crying?"

"Tears of joy Cody, tears of joy..."

Cody was a bit confused at that, but decided to disregard it.

"Well then, what's the plan?"

"None for now, we will play along with the situation depending on how it works out, lets just have breakfast for the time being."

"Okay."

Dr. Roth walked over to his kitchen and prepared a scrumptious meal for him and his young lover. During the breakfast, neither spoke.

They both ate slowly and stared at each other's eyes. The universe seemed frozen and all that mattered was them. The love was felt in

the air as both Cody and Isaac were engulfed in it, feeding off of each other. The beautiful silence was broken by a ringing phone.

Isaac snapped out of his trance and walked over to his phone

"Hello?"

"Hi Dr. Roth, it's Carey, Cody is still by you right?"

"Affirmative"

"Ok great, I am outside, so send him out whenever."

"Very well, he will be down shortly."

Isaac hung up the phone and gave Cody the most serious stare of the day.

"Cody, your mom is downstairs and is expecting you, so please get dressed."

"Okay, but what's with the look?"

"Cody, I need you to promise me... promise that this relationship remains a secret."

"But that's obvious, why would I tell any-"

"Promise me Cody!"

"I promise"

A smile appeared on Isaac Roth's face.

"Thank you, now lets get you downstairs before your mother kills me."

Cody got dressed and within 3 minutes stood at Isaac's doorway.

"Well I'll see you on Sunday, right?"

"You bet Coco."

Cody felt warm throughout his body, he kissed Isaac who was more than willing to return the favor. He then turned around and exited the door, Isaac slapped his

butt lightly. Cody turned around, slightly red in his ears. Isaac winked at him

"Cya on Sunday sexy"

Cody giggled and left the apartment.

* * *

I'm back with yet another chapter of "The Blazing Desire". I hope you enjoy this one, I know it's not one of my best ones, but I assure you that it's important and will tie directly to a heavy plot that is already developed. As usual, I will try my best to post a new chapter

as soon as I get some free time. My college work is rough and finals are coming up, so I have limited time. Anyway I hope you enjoy, please rate and review! thank you ^^


	19. A Secret Revealed

_**Chapter 19 - A Secret Revealed**_

It was Sunday morning, 9:00AM. Cody awoke with a heavy heart and a bittersweet feeling, for today was his last session with Dr. Roth. The events of the past few months were

confusing and seemed like a foreign dream. 4 months have passed since he slept with Isaac Roth, 4 months of shame, regret, and sorrow. Every night he fell asleep, Cody cried himself.

He did not know what possessed him on that dreadful night, but the action was done and the deed performed. When he first had sex with his therapist, he felt overly happy and fulfilled.

The next time he saw Roth, however, he felt sick. He stared at the handsome therapist, but he no longer saw the sexy man that attracted him. Cody saw disgusting figure whom he

feared and detested. It was not easy to explain why, but the feeling was there. Dr. Roth made it easier by never mentioning the incident, but his eyes told a different tale. No matter

what they were discussing at therapy, Roth always had a piercing look in his eyes. It was a look of madness, anger, and complete insanity. Cody did not know how to react to this. Was

Isaac mad at him? it seemed unlikely, but something sure was up. Amidst his thoughts, Carey broke his quiet contemplation.

"Cody, it's time to go. It's your last therapy session"

"kay mom" he answered weakly.

Cody got out of bed, feeling nausea from the previous night. He remembered falling asleep to his own tears, not pretty memories. After getting dressed and eating a humble breakfast,

Cody got his stuff and left the Tipton. There was a cab waiting for him outside, this cab came by every week to take him to his therapist and was paid for by his mother. Cody entered

the cab and saw the familiar cab driver.

"Good morning Cody" said Amir.

Cody muttered something under his breathe.

"The usual, sir?"

"aye"

"you got it boss."

Amir drove off and Cody put his head back to relax. The cab drive was abut 20 minutes long, Cody put on his ipod and listened to some tunes while waiting to arrive. Cody stared dozing

off when his phone rang. Cody removes his earphones and picked up the phone.

"hullo" he said gloomily.

"Coco... is that you?"

Cody jumped up from his seat and hit his head on the cab's roof.

"OUCH"

"Cody, you ok? what's going on?"

"Never mind that. ZACK! is that really you?"

"Yeah babe, I missed you"

Cody got angry and shouted at his brother.

"_Why didn't you call me earlier? do you know what i have been going through_?"

Cody motioned Amir to stop the cab. Amir stopped and looked back at Cody with confusion.

"I'm getting out, ill see you." he said to the driver, and without another word, opened the cab door and left.

"Zackie, are you still on the line?"

"Yeah, I'm here... Sorry bro, but it's been hard to get a hold of Kurt's cell. He's out now, and I have an hour or so till he returns."

"Where is he?"

"Taking care of business, the usual. So what's up with you anyway? you don't sound too well..."

Cody held back tears.

"Zackie, I messed up, I really messed up."

"Calm down, tell me what happened."

Cody stopped for a second to catch his breathe and then told Zack everything. He started with his lonely feelings after Zack left, he mentioned his suicidal attempt, the doctors, the hospital, therapy,

and even his night with the doctor, Cody did not spare a single detail. Zack listened patiently and let Cody finish his tale.

"...and then when I looked at my log, your call was missing! i thought i was going insane!"

Zack sighed.

"Cody listen to me, I assure you that i called you on that day. I remember everything i said to you. I specifically told you to watch out for this Roth fellow, yet you slept with him."

Cody burst into tears, he couldn't help it.

"Zackie it's not like that i swear! you know i love you, i always loved you. I don't even know why i did it, I didn't want to, I'm scared of him, it's not like it seems at-"

"shhhh relax Cody, I know you are not to blame."

Cody stopped babbling at once.

"What do you mean it's not my fault? why are you so calm about this?"

"Because, Cody, I know the truth."

"_HOW?_ how do you know this? tell me! there is nobody here, i'm all alone, you can tell me."

"Well, I looked at Kurt's personal computer a few months ago, and discovered an awful secret. I was going to tell you about it during our last chat, but things did not work out as planned.

I found out why Carey obeys Kurt and what he has over her."

"Why? for god's sake Zack! tell me!"

"Cody, the reason Carey does as Kurt wishes is because she is addicted to a certain drug that his company produces, and he is the only one that can supply her with the fix."

Cody thought for a second and did not know whether to laugh or to cry. What the hell was Zack talking about? Carey on drugs? who was he kidding?

"I know it sounds nuts, but think about it. Kurt moves to LA, he is super loaded, and he owns a "side business" besides the club. How would he afford a club to begin with? I'm telling you it's true.

Cody did not buy it.

"Zacky, I want to believe you, but this is crazy! drugs make people do crazy stuff, mom acts normal all the time, yeah she's mean and did some bad stuff, but she doesn't go around shaking

and begging for her crack, i'm telling you it's not true."

"This drug is different, it's not like a shot or anything, it's some powder that relaxes your nerves or something. I didn't understand the language used, I needed a chemistry geek like you

there to figure it out for me."

Cody laughed mildly, it was no laughing matter, but he missed Zack's little puns.

Zack laughed himself and then got serious.

"I missed you so much Cody, you have no freaking idea."

"I missed you too Zacky.

A moment of silence occurred and then Cody resumed the question.

"Are you sure you read his files properly? you're positive that this wasn't a joke or anything?"

"Dammit Cody, you still don't believe me? I _saw_ the files right on his computer! I even copied all of Kurt's business files onto a USB drive! I have the proof i need."

Cody listened in disbelief. He did not want to believe it, but it all made sense.

"Cody" continued Zack "Remember how Carey CRIED when she had to let me go? remember that look of shame? It's because Kurt provides her with this drug and keeps her

satisfied as long as she does whatever he wants. She's not really bad, she's just a victim."

"Ok, i get it! but there is still one question that comes to mind, what does that have to do with us? why did they separate us? what could they possibly gain from doing that?"

Zack sighed.

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure it out, but it doesn't add up."

Cody cut his brother off.

"Look, it doesn't matter. The question is what now? what do i do? I'm supposed to go see Roth for my last session..."

Zack thought it over and responded.

"Look. you go to him and get this session over with, I on the other hand, will hold onto this drive and show it to the police first thing in the morning."

"Will you call me tomorrow?"

"I will, that's a promise."

Cody grabbed a firm hold of his cell phone

"I love you Zacky..."

"I love you too Coco, this ends tomorrow, I promise."

And with that, he hung up the phone.

* * *

Hey there! I know it's been a while since I wrote, but I have been extremely busy (as if you haven't heard that before). I will do my best to keep updating this story asap. Earlier this week I got an email

from somebody, saying that this story was very different from the usual Zack x Cody stories, and that they did not like what i was turning it into. I was very happy to hear that. I know that this story is

different from any other story on FF, which is exactly why i am writing it. I am NOT trying to make just another love story. Hope you all enjoy ^_^


	20. Anticipation

**Chapter 20 – Anticipation**

Cody hung up the phone and realized that he was shaking. His heart was beating faster than ever and his breath way heavy.

He wanted this nightmare to be over with. He wanted to reunite with his brother and forget the events of the past year. He did

not want to go see Dr. Roth, rather he considered going home and just waiting on Zack's call. As tempting as the idea was, he

knew that he had to play dumb so that his therapist wouldn't catch on. Cody looked around and noticed that he was only a few

blocks away from the clinic, so he turned towards it and started heading there.

Upon his arrival there, Cody saw the familiar staircase and the hard-to-press doorbell. As he made his way up the stairs, nervous

thoughts inhabited his head. What if Dr. Roth noticed something and called Kurt? The thought raced through Cody's mind, but he

persisted and went on to ring the doorbell. After a few seconds of waiting, an enthusiastic young male voice answered.

"Reno's Computer Warehouse, can I help you?"

Cody was completely taken aback.

"Um… what? No. It's Cody Martin, I'm here for Dr. Roth."

"Excuse me?"

"Dr. Isaac Roth… I'm here to see him, I have an appointment."

The man on the other line sounded confused.

"I'm afraid you have come to the wrong place. This is a computer warehouse. We build custom computers and ship them out to stores."

Cody didn't believe it.

"That's impossible! I've had my therapy sessions here for months. There is no way, just no way…"

"We have been at this location for over 3 years now. I assure you that this is not a therapy clinic."

At this point Cody started pleading.

"Please stop kidding around… where is Dr. Roth?"

"Look kid, I have no idea who Dr. Roth is, but I can assure you that there is nobody here by that—"

"CUT THE SHIT! WHERE IS DOCTOR ROTH?"

The man now sounded irritated.

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about, but you better get out of here. This is private property and we will call the police if you persist.

Let's avoid trouble and save ourselves aggravation. Beat it."

Cody swore at the intercom and left the clinic completely bewildered.

Just what the hell was going on? He spent the past few months at this exact location and all of the sudden there is no Dr. Roth? That was crazy.

This must have just been a major misunderstanding. Cody decided to head back home and Google Dr. Roth online. He remembered Isaac showing

him all of his fancy graduation degrees and diplomas. Surely there was a record of him online?

Cody took the bus back and spent the entire time over thinking the situation. The moment he got back to the Tipton, he rushed in and stormed up

the stairs. As he was getting up to the 21st floor, he bumped into London and nearly knocked her over.

"What gives Cody? Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry London I'm in a rush."

"That's no excuse."

Cody apologized and continued running up the stairs. When he arrived on his floor, Cody was completely red in the face and out of breath.

His heartbeat was elevated and he nearly passed out. It was nearly 1:00PM and Carrey was not home. It was the perfect time to search up

his therapist online. Cody opened the door and ran to the home computer. It was off. Cody turned it on and waited for it to load. He usually

didn't mind the long load times, but he could not contain himself. Every second seemed to last ages!

"Come on damn it go faster! Load already!"

The computer finally started up and was ready to go. Cody went on Google and typed in "Doctor Isaac Roth" and pressed Enter. After what

seemed like hours, the page loaded and displayed… nothing. Cody looked through various websites and didn't find a thing. He checked the

White Pages and online record. College graduates by the same name, and many more search engines, but it made no difference. Dr. Isaac Roth,

as he knew him, seemed to have no record of ever even existing.

Cody was shocked, but at the same time he expected something to go wrong. His past few months were so painful. Everything seemed to have

messed up, and this was no exception. Why would it be? Things never looked bright for him before, why should they now? Life was a big bully and

Cody was its punching bag.

Cody spent the next few hours smoking pot and feeling sorry for himself. He had some bud hidden in his drawer just for situations like this where he

felt completely powerless. Cody put on his iPod and closed his eyes. The music seemed to drag him elsewhere, somewhere far. It was a hot sunny day

and the twins were swimming in the Tipton's outdoor pool. Suddenly London and Maddie appeared wearing big, silly sunglasses and carrying two large

Piña coladas. Cody looked over at his sexy brother and suddenly it hit him. THIS WAS NO DREAM. It was actually a memory from 2 years back, when the

boys were 14. Cody already had feelings for his older brother at that point, and tried his best to hide it.

"Hey Zackie… CATCH."

Cody threw a pool ball towards Zack and intentionally made sure it landed further.

"Aw come on Cody, You can't throw if your life depended on it."

Cody smiled sheepishly.

"My bad"

Zack sighed and swam toward the ball. Cody too started swimming towards it and tackled his older brother from behind. As he did this, he rubbed

his dick on Zack's soft ass. He felt his brother's cheeks squeeze in on him and he never felt better. Cody knew that he had to let go soon, or else it

would look suspicious, and so he did. Zack ended up getting the ball and they resumed their game of catch. Cody was now on an island. Wait a minute,

this place looked extremely familiar. Oh right, this was the family vacation in Florida 18 months back. At this point Cody could no longer keep his feelings

hidden. He proceeded towards Zack and was going to come clean. Before he was able to say a thing, a random girl cut him off and started splashing his

brother. Zack laughed and splashed her back. Cody saw the two of them having fun and tears rolled down his eyes. It was unfair!

It should be HIM and Zack, not some random girl. Cody's tears poured down and he dived into the water in order to avoid humiliation, he was inside the

water and refused to come out. He was slowly losing oxygen and could not breathe. The feeling was uncomfortable, but it felt good to know that his pain

would soon be over. Cody felt his face redden and then turn blue, purple, white, and eventually everything turned dark.

_It's early morning_

_The sun comes out_

_Last night was shaking_

_And pretty loud_

_My cat is purring_

_And scratches my skin_

_So what is wrong_

_With another sin_

Cody heard the song playing, but it felt like a dream. He continued sleeping.

_The bitch is hungry_

_She needs to tell_

_So give her inches_

_And feed her well_

_More days to come_

_New places to go_

_I've got to leave_

_It's time for a show_

Still Cody continued sleeping.

_**Here I am, rock you like a hurricane!**_

_**Here I am, rock you like a hurricane!**_

This time Cody woke up, the chorus was loud and there was no way he could sleep through it. Cody looked over his alarm clock which was tuned to

playing the radio every morning at 8:00AM and saw that it was indeed morning; he was out cold for over 16 hours! Cody was dizzy. He smoked too

much last night and completely lost track of time. What day was it? He then remembered that it was Monday morning, and then it hit him… ZACK!

His older brother was supposed to call him. Did everything go as planned? Did he show the LAPD that flash drive? Did Kurt bust him? Would he find a

way of communicating with him? Cody was extremely nervous and paced back and forth in his room. He eventually realized that pacing won't do him

any good and decided to grab breakfast. He went into the kitchen and saw a note that Carrey left him.

_Dear Cody:_

_I am out to work. I'll be back a bit later than usual today, as the Tipton has a special event which they _

_need __me __to help prepare for and sing. __I'll be home around midnight. Lunch and dinner are in the fridge,_

_Love Mom._

Cody put down the note and opened the fridge. He took out the milk and prepared himself a bowl of cereal. After eating, Cody continued pacing nervously

and doubting himself. What if he was seriously ill? Was it possible that really did make up the entire thing? Could the two calls that he got from Zack really

be a hallucination? They seemed so real…

Amidst his thoughts, Cody's cell phone vibrated. Cody rushed and opened it to find a text message.

_It's done. Kurt is arrested and I'm coming home. Flight is at noon. Pick me up from airport at 7pm. _

A single tear was shed from Cody's eye. He couldn't believe what he read. After all this time… Zack was finally coming home.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry for the late update (again...) but i'll try my best to continue updating this story. Thanks for supporting it throughout the months that

I was gone, please keep on rating and reviewing it, it really motivates me. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Cheers ^_^


	21. An Unpleasant Turn

**Chapter 21 – An Unpleasant Turn**

The remaining few hours seemed to not pass. Cody's anticipation and anxiousness was at an all time high. He didn't

want to overreact but he could not help it, ZACK WAS COMING HOME! At that moment, Cody remembered the first date

that he shared with his brother. That evening at the movies was beyond amazing. Both brothers were cuddled up within

each other and felt like one. While Cody was sitting on Zack's lap, he felt his older brother's cock stiffen. Cody then slowly

rotated his butt and placed his cheeks right on top of Zack's enormous boner. At that moment he could feel Zack's heart

rate increase. His brother gently grabbed Cody's abdomen and caressed it, Cody let out a soft moan. Zack moved his boner

upwards, as if trying to penetrate Cody's tight hole. Cody loved every second of it and hoped that the movie would never

end. As the memory hit him, he started remembering the rest of the night. After the film was over, the twins got back to the

Tipton and got on the elevator. It was 1:00AM when they got back and the hotel was virtually dead. As they got on the elevator,

Cody remembered Zack whispering something in his ear. He couldn't recall his brother's exact words, but what followed was

something he could never forget. He felt extremely horny and noticed that he got a major erection. Zack smirked and got on

his knees. Before Cody knew what was going on, Zack was sucking him. He was so good with his mouth. He had a tactic which

involved licking Cody's shaft and then slowly moving onto his balls. This lasted the entire elevator ride. The fun was not over

though. Zack was so passionate towards Cody that night. After they got back home, they found Carrey fast asleep. They took

an extra risk that night, when they decided to shower together. At first the risk seemed pointless, but when the twins got under

the hot water and made out passionately, they realized how it was all worth it. Zack was so amazing that night. He was strong

and masculine, which turned Cody on, but at the same time his touch was as gentle as silk. They spent about 20 minutes showering

and kissing each other, and finally ended up in bed together, naked and cuddling.

Cody remembered that night all too well and a tear fell down his face. He missed it all. He wanted Zack back in his life. He missed his

brother's touch, his smell, his soft hair, and most of all he missed his lips. Zack's soft juicy lips were something that Cody craved for

years, before finally getting a mere taste, and then having it taken all away from him. Cody looked at the text message. His thoughts

raced again.

"Why didn't Zack call me? Why did he text me? Maybe it was Kurt posing as Zack?"

Cody was nervous at this point, but he did not care. No matter what happens, he would be at that airport at 7:00PM.

He glanced at his watch; it was only 12:00PM which meant that he had about 5 hours to kill. Cody got on his Xbox and

decided to start up a game which would pass some time by. Cody turned on his machine and inserted Grand Theft Auto.

After an hour of mindless killing and repetitive missions, Cody decided that it was time get off of the console. He thought

that maybe he could do some homework he had left over from the previous day. As he tried to work on his Chemistry, he

realized that it was impossible to do any work while Zack was on his mind. Cody got up and once again found himself pacing

back and forth aimlessly. Cody then decided to sleep. Being that he was anxious, Cody decided it would be best for him to

take 2 of his mom's sleeping pills and just set his alarm to 5:00PM. Cody walked over to the bathroom and opened Carrie's

medicine cabinet, pulling out a small white bottle. Out of the bottle, Cody took two white oval pills and swallowed them,

followed by a glass of water to wash them down. Within minutes, he started feeling sleepy and made it to his bed just in

time to pass out.

RING RING RING RING

The buzzing did not stop. Cody awoke in a daze and stared at his alarm clock with a completely flat face. His head was still

spinning it was as if he consumed an entire vodka bottle. That didn't stop him from getting up. On the contrary, Cody rose

out of bed and quickly got dressed. He had to take a cab to get to his local airport, which happened to be about 30 minutes

away. Cody left his mom a brief note and then walked out of the apartment. When exiting the Tipton, he motioned to a passing

taxi and got inside when in stopped.

"Going to the local airport" Said Cody.

The driver turned to him and smiled.

"No problem."

Cody froze when he saw the driver. There was something awfully familiar about him, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was.

He couldn't tell in the beginning, but there was something to that smile which had Cody extremely unsettled. The cab driver took

off, they were on their way. After about 20 minutes of driving, the cab driver turned to Cody and smiled yet again.

"Would you happen to want some hot chocolate? I'm stopping by a store for a sec and was wondering if you wanted some."

At that moment, Cody immediately knew who he was dealing with. The man driving the cab was non-other than Isaac Roth!

Cody started panicking, but knew that he couldn't show signs of it or it would be all over for him. He looked over at Isaac and understood

why he couldn't recognize him. Isaac shaved his entire head and grew a goatee. He also wasn't wearing his glasses, like he usually did

when he counseled him. Cody didn't understand what was going on, but clearly this man was on his father's payroll, why else would he

go through the trouble of changed his appearance so dramatically? Cody took a gasp of air, and without trying to sound paranoid uttered

"Sure, I'll go for a hot chocolate."

"Wonderful" replied Roth.

Cody thought he nailed it. That was flawless acting on his part, Isaac didn't suspect a thing. Roth then burst out laughing menacingly!

Cody froze again, what was going on?

"Hehehe… You really thought I'm that stupid kid? You think I didn't see the fear and panic in your eyes? Your brow twitched a bit too,

you know who I am, don't you?"

Cody, still petrified, sat unable to move.

"Oh it's ok Cody, it's nothing personal, truthfully. It's just business."

"What is? Who are you anyway? What's your agenda?"

"Well, my real name is none of your concern… However I am a business partner of your dad's and I do owe him, so I'm doing this little

favor as a method of repayment."

At this point Cody started crying and couldn't stop. It wasn't fair, none of it was! He was merely a 16 year old boy who loved his brother.

There was enough issues with that alone as it was, but now this? What did he ask for? All he wanted was to love, and be loved in return

by the one person he truly cared about. His crying didn't stop. He was thinking about Zack and about his rotten luck. How did he bump into

the one cab that happened to carry this jerk in it? Poor Zack was going to be at the airport all alone, and there was nothing he could do about it…

* * *

Hey there, sorry for the long wait yet again. Here is the latest chapter, hope you all like it. I also started working on a new story, so for those of

you that are interested, the story is called "Bound By Love." It will be very very different from this story, so check it out, add me to alerts, rate,

review, and enjoy ^^


End file.
